Anime Convention Gone Wrong
by Kyugon
Summary: I let my friend drag me to an Anime convention out of curiosity. Now I am captured with her in the Akatsuki base with them going on about us being Elemental spirits. Not only that, but she want's to go explore the naruverse. WHY ME!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you got me to do this." I sighed. "Although part of it was out of curiosity."

"Don't worry, it's going to be fun!" My friend Sam told me.

"So she said." I muttered. She pouted.

"You're no fun." She whined.

"Yep, I'm a stick in the mud." I said, throwing my hands up for emphasis.

"You sure chose the wrong costume." She said. "Why did you choose it anyway?"

"Well I wanted to do someone else, but they didn't have a mask that covered their entire face." I told her.

Now you must be confused. Let me explain. Sam has convinced me to come to an anime convention. She is dressed as her favorite anime movie character, Black Rock Shooter.

Now me. Well, I am dressed as Tobi from Naruto. If you don't know who he is or the anime Naruto, why are you reading this? Anyway, I am dressed as him because of the mask, as I've already told you. I know that there is a hand full of characters whose faces are covered, but he was the only one I could think of at the time.

So here we are at the convention, caught up in our, semi-serious, discussion. We were talking about random things and just walking around when Sam pointed to a group of guys cosplaying as the Akatsuki. There was a girl there as well, obviously cosplaying Konan.

"They're dressed like you!" Sam said exitedly.

"No shit Sherlock." I said, giving her a Gib-slap. If you don't know what it is, watch NCIS. Of course Sam got an idea after that. If you don't know her, which usually means it's time to run. Sadly, she stopped me before I could get away.

"I dare you to go over to the guy cosplaying Deidara and glomp him. Call him sempai too!" She said excitedly.

"What makes you think I will do it?" I asked her. She held up 20 dollars. "Is that for slendy?" I asked. Again, watch YouTube. It's 'sender man wants 20 dollars.' You people need to know this before you read, otherwise I will have to write it for you and that only takes up your time. Back on track.

"No, but now you got the song stuck in my head! I will give it to you if you do it. You can use it to buy books and Pringles." Damn, she knows my weakness.

"Fine." I sighed, reaching for the money. She pulled it away.

"Do the dare first." She said, pointing to my target. I sighed.

"Let me get hyper first." I said, biting into my half eaten snickers bar. (Love those things) I felt a boost of energy and used that to get into character. I then ran over to the unlucky guy (or girl) and glomped him (her), screaming "DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" He (she) looked shocked for a second, and then got an annoyed look on his (her) face.

"Tobi!" He yelled before throwing me at a wall. I landed on the wall, literally. One leg was stretched out with the other pulled back. The arm above the outstretched leg was in front of the folded one, the other arm was as far back as possible.

I looked at him at him in surprise. He was still pissed, but looked a little confused.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, my voice normal. Now he looked shocked (I'm not the only one anymore) The others with him did as well. Before he could say anything, Sam yelled my nick name, running over to me. I jumped onto the floor.

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you to do that!" She said, continuously apologizing. I sighed.

"I did it. You owe me." I said, holding my hand out. She gave the 20 dollars as promised. I noticed that the Kakuzu cosplayer, also known as slendy, was eyeing the money. I put it in my shirt quickly.

"Sorry for doing that. It was a bet she might make me do again and I just wanted her to stop nagging me for the time being. If you knew her, then you'd understand." I explained, bowing slightly in apology

"Hey!" Sam protested. I held up my hand to stop her.

"No excuses." She pouted.

"I'm the one to be sorry, un. I should have known you weren't Tobi, yeah." He said, glaring at said person cosplaying him that was not him. A warning flag went up.

"It's alright. No harm no foul." I told him. He nodded.

"Why are you here, un?" He asked.

"Fun!" Sam yelled.

"Her and curiosity." I said, shoving my thumb towards Sam. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

"You guy's are really into character." Sam said, stopping me from asking him a question. He paused before answering, another warning flag going up.

"We want to be the best one's here, un!" He cheered, adding an obviously fake laugh. The others seemed to glare at him. The guy cosplaying Sasori Gib-slapped him. (look it up) He turned to us.

"Excuse the idiot. We are looking for someone at the moment and need to get looking if we are to find them." He said.

"We could help you." I offered, naturally wanting to help. "If you tell us who it is we could tell you if we have seen them or not." Sam hit my arm. I gave her a questioning look, that she couldn't see of course. The Sasori pretender smiled.

"That would be great. What are you names by the way?" Before I could respond Sam stomped on my foot. I glared at her. Before I could question her she answered the previous question.

"I am Piko and this is Dei." I gave her yet another questioning look.

"Why are you-OW!" I yelled. She stomped on my foot again.

"What the fuck Sam!" She smashed my foot once again. I felt something warm cover my toes. I turned to glare at Sam.

"That was my bad foot!" I yelled at her. "And I believe you messed it up again!" I took off my boot. Yes I was dressed exactly like Tobi. The person other than me dressed as him was oddly missing.

As it turns out my foot was soaked with blood and it looked like it was beat with a meat tenderizer.

Sam took out her first aid kit out of her bag. (She says it's for when gravity decides to be a bitch) She handed me the stuff knowing I wasn't going to let her anywhere near my foot. The Deidara cosplayer knelt down and looked at my foot, took the kit and started to clean it.

"You don't have to do that." I said, a little confused. He shook his head.

"It's the least I could do, un." He said, eyes never leaving my foot. After cleaning and putting stuff on it, he started wrapping it. I tried to move my foot on my own but found that the bone was ether cracked or fractured.

"Sam you crushed my foot!" I yelled. I know I was being harsh, but right now my foot hurt like a mother.

"How can you tell it's crushed, un?" Deidara cosplayer asked. His hair really did describe him.

"It's probably because you can see it Blondie. That and I can feel all the cracks and breaks in my bones." I yelled at him. "Mother fucker!" I cursed. "It fuckin hurts!" The guy dressed as Hidan looked impressed.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Ash!" Sam yelled, smacking herself after.

"No! Not until we help them!" I yelled at her, wincing in pain. No more numbness. "I know I am being mean but this really hurts and is making me mad." I told them. I turned to the group. "Who are you looking for?" I asked. The Pain cosplayer smirked along with the others.

"We found them." He said. My eyes widened, realizing what he meant. I grabbed Sam and ran as fast as I could with a crushed foot and a stumbling person behind me. The other guys were fast. They threw darts at us, but it just bounced off my clothes. I pushed Sam in front of me so she wouldn't get hit.

After a bit we ran into a corner. I turned and pushed Sam into the corner then stood in front of her. The cosplayers chasing us stopped, surrounding us. I took out some concealed weapons.

"Now I'm glad I have trust issues." I muttered to myself.

"Looks like you're cornered girly." The Kisame cosplayer said, showing off the fake, but surprisingly real looking, shark teeth. (I wonder where he got them from) They all had good costumes. Actually, now that I think about it, I felt something lick my foot when the Dei-cosplayer was wrapping it. Another thought, why hasn't anyone helped us?

I smirked at the fish man wanna be. "I would think twice about that. I have nothing but two walls behind me, leaving the only open space in front of me and in my line of vision. I also don't have to worry about my friend getting hurt." I told him. He smirked.

"Smart." He threw something on the ground at my feet. "But not smart enough." Gas came out of the thing, making Sam cough before passing out. I looked at them.

"That does not work on me. I modified the mask so that it can keep gasses out and the outfit is made of the toughest material." They looked impressed.

"Good thing we have plan B then." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. Then I felt it. I looked down at my foot. Then I turned my eyes to the fake Deidara, shock and anger clear in my only visible eye.

"Least you could do huh?" I asked him before my world went dark. Last thing I saw was his guilty face.


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Deidara looked away from the girl as she passed out, seeing the look in her visible eye. Kisame and Hidan each grabbed one of the two girls and flung them over their shoulder.

"Nice work brat." Sasori said, patting Deidara's shoulder. He noticed Deidara's guilt. "You'll get used to it." He said before walking away with the others. Deidara sighed before following.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, un." Deidara muttered. He had done a lot of missions worse than this yet never felt regret. But something about seeing her, the shock and anger in her eye, it made him guilty. Her words kept echoing in his head. _'Least you could do, huh.'_

"Deidara!" Kisame yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What, un." Deidara asked.

"You coming or what." Kisame asked, pointing to a portal. Deidara nodded his head before entering, Kisame following after.

_**...fear the line...evil line...**_

Ash's POV

I slowly woke up to realize I was tied to a chair. Opening my eyes I saw that I was in what looked like to be an interrogation room. It was dimly lit, but there was a single light focused at where I was at. I felt something shift behind me a few seconds later. I turned my head to see what it was, only to be met with a bunch of brown hair.

"I see you're finally awake." A voice echoed in the room, making me and the person behind me jump in surprise. I tried to find the source of the voice only to be met with a blinding light.

"Who are you?" I asked. A figure stepped into the light. (-cue angels singing...not-)

"The ones who captured you." The figure said, stopping in front of the light. I waited for my eyes to adjust before getting a good look at the figure.

"The Pain cosplayer? That's who captured us?" The person behind me asked. I recognized her as Sam. I could have sworn I saw the guy's eye twitch.

"I can assure you I am not a fake." The guy said.

"Prove it!" Sam yelled. The guy lifted our chairs off the ground. "Special effects." She said. He growled.

"Itachi!" He yelled. The guy dressed as him came up. The Pain guy pointed to us. The Itachi guy did the sharingan thing on us.

"Lighting and stuff." Sam said bordly. Everything went back to the way it was. The only difference was a more pissed of Pain pretender.

"Ok." He said, trying to calm down. "What is it going to take for you to believe me?" There was a silence.

"Can we stab the Hidan fake?" Sam asked. The Pain guy nodded before calling him in, letting the Itachi fake leave. Then the guy we were asking for came in. Pain fake pointed to me.

"You can do it." He said. "Use one of your concealed weapons." Suddenly I was able to move my hands. I moved my hands in front of me, pressed a button on the inside of the gloves to make what looked like wolverine claws come out. I walked up to the guy, glancing at the Pain guy. He nodded. I lifted up one hand and swiped it down, cutting the guys head into 4 pieces.

"That fucking hurt!" The guy yelled, taking his hands and putting his head back up. I backed away.

"That couldn't have been real." Sam said, looking at the guy in disbelief. I examined the liquid on my claws with my built-in scanner. It was blood.

"Sam. This is real blood. They aren't lying." I said, looking back at her.

"Come on Ash, they can't be real. I mean, we would have to be dreaming for this to be real." She said. I went over to her and nicked her face with one of my blades.

"OW! What was that for?" She yelled at me. A cut formed on her face.

"Proving that this is not a dream for you." I said.

"What about you?" She asked. I stabbed myself in the leg with my claws and immediately felt pain wash over my leg. Sam started freaking out. "WHY DID YOU STAB YOU LEG YOU IDIOT?" I sighed as I pulled the claws out, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Now I know I'm not dreaming." I said. "I forgot that my blades can go through this stuff." The now positively Hidan laughed.

"That was fucking awesome bitch!" He yelled. "You could be a fucking Jashinist if you wanted to!" Sam and I just stared at him.

"Now I believe you." Sam said, directing her response to Pain. He nodded, smirking.

"Finally." He said, dismissing Hidan. "That was getting annoying." He snapped his fingers and the ropes around Sam disappeared. She stood up and rushed over to me.

"We have to wrap this up before you bleed out or get an infection!" Sam yelled, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sam, it's alright. We have more important stuff to deal with." I told her. She looked like she was about to explode.

"WHAT CAN BE MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT THAN THIS! WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE FOOT! WEREN'T YOU YELLING AT US ABOUT IT HURTING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled at me, waving her arms around crazily. I rubbed my poor ear.

"Think about the situation that we are in." I told her. "We have been captured by S-ranked criminals, that are epic, and right now we don't know what they want us for." I said, adding the epic because I know she would have screamed that if I didn't.

"Oh." She said, making me sweat-drop.

"Baka." I muttered. She Gib-slapped me. So I flicked her forehead.

"Meany!" She whined, covering her forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want us for?" I asked Pain, tuning out my whining friend.

"We want you in the Akatsuki." He stated simply. I blinked. Then blinked again.

"You want US," I pointed to myself and my friend, who was _still_ whining. "To join you? Why us?" I asked. This guy must be on some drugs if he wants us to join.

"You happen to hold a lot of chakra." He said.

"Ok?" I muttered slowly, very confused. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"In our world, we don't have chakra." Sam said, finally pulling herself together. "The closest someone has to that is magicians. But those guys are fake." She turned away, pouting.

"Hey, don't forget me! I just so happen to be a follower of Mother Nature and soon to be training to be one of her underlings." I told Sam. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ehe! Sorry! Forgot." She said. I rolled my eyes. Pain raised his eyebrow higher if that was possible.

"Mother Nature?" He asked.

"I believe that there is no gods or goddesses, but spirits that are close to that status. I also believe that there are upper and lower spirits. I am currently friends with the main spirit of the wind and Mother Nature." I told him. He nodded.

"That is interesting." He said. "Because I believe that you are spirits." I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him. He nodded.

"The chakra you have is natural, usually found in regular ninja's. And from what you said it sounds like you are spirits. Or at least you." Pain told me. I nodded. Then I realized something.

"Damn." I swore. "If we are going to be here I am going to feel so short." Sam laughed.

"This coming from the girl that is taller than me!" She snickered. I glared at her.

"Well, since we are done here, we should get you to the infirmary." Pain said, walking out of the room. Sam and I looked at each other before following.

We walked out into a long hallway. After a bit we passed doors that Pain said were the members' rooms. Sam's and my room was the last door to the right. It had nothing on the door yet. As we kept walking we passed what I believe was the living room. Everyone was there except Hidan and Zetsu.

"Kakuzu." Pain said, calling to the miser. He stood up and walked over to us.

"Yes Leader?" he asked. He pointed to me.

"Take her to the infirmary and treat her leg and foot." He said. Everyone looked at my leg. All you could see was the shine of my blood.

"What happened to her leg?" Kisame asked.

"She stabbed herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating." Pain said. They nodded. Kakuzu took us to the infirmary that was a little further down the hallway. He had me sit on one of the beds while he got to work. He hand me lift the pant leg up so he could stitch up the wound. Soon I was healed and stitched up.

"Try to stay off that foot and leg." Kakuzu said before leaving. Sam looked relived.

"Glad that's done." She sighed. "But now you have to change." I got up carefully, walking out the door with her. We passed the living room and I could have sworn I saw Deidara glance at us.

Soon we went into the room that was ours. There, surprisingly, were clothes for us already. I quickly grabbed a pair of black shorts that stopped right above the stitching in my leg.

"I never thought I would see you wearing something so short." Sam said, shaking her head. The pants stopped mid-thigh.

"So?" I asked. "You should change too. Look more like yourself." I grabbed a navy blue tank top and put it on after unwrapping my chest, sighing in relief. Then I threw my costume and bandages in a pile in the corner. I took off my mask so I could put my shirt on. It was a shirt that, surprisingly, said 'Property of Akatsuki' on the front. I showed Sam and we laughed.

"Apparently I am now their property, or at least my chest is." I laughed.

"That is not all they own." Sam giggled. I gave her a questioning look. She pointed to the back of my pants. I turned to look. There was a huge Akatsuki cloud on it.

"Where did they get this stuff?" I asked her. She shrugged. She was now dressed in full length pants and a shirt that said, 'Touch and die.' We laughed.

"Let's go." I said, heading towards the door. She stopped me before I could get out. "What?"

"Put this back on." She said, holding up the Tobi mask. I raised my eyebrow. "They know what my face looks like, but not yours. This gives you an advantage over them and you can escape!" She explained.

"What makes you think that I want to escape?" I asked her. "We have no reason."

"Yet." She said. "We are in the Naruto universe! Don't you want to go explore! What about going back home?" She asked. "Think about this!" I sighed.

"Sam, if and when the time comes, it comes. For now just go with the flow. Don't try to plan the future. All that will give you is a headache." I said, turning around.

"At least put the mask on." She said, holding up the mask.

"No." I said walking out the door. I heard her run after me. Before we got to the living room she slammed something onto my head.

"SAM!" I yelled in surprise, trying to get the thing off. It was my mask. "SAM!" I yelled again, pissed. I ran into the living room to see her hiding behind Kisame. When she saw me she eeped.

"GET THIS THING OFF NOW!" I yelled at her, pointing to the mask.

"NO!" She yelled back.

"GET THIS THING OFF! YOU LOCKED IT ON MY FACE NOW I CAN'T GET IT OFF!" I yelled. "IF I TRY THEN MY FINGERS GET CUT!"

"You should be thanking me for this, not yelling at me!" She said. I glared at her.

"Didn't you forget I have to put it on a certain way? You also forgot to turn the air thing on! I only got 5 minutes before I start suffocating!" I yelled. Her eyes got big as well as the Akatsuki's.

"Sorry!" She yelled, running over to me. She looked at it for a minute before she pressed her finger to the scanner. Then she tried to take it off but it was still stuck to my face. Soon I was gasping for breath.

"Hurry Sam!" I gasped.

"I am trying!" She yelled. "How do I get this thing off?"

"The password." I gasped, falling to my knees. "Say the password!"

"But I don't know the password!" She yelled. By now I had only 4 seconds of air left. I pointed at the mask. She got it.

"Lollypop!" She yelled. Air suddenly rushed into my mask, leaving me gasping, breathing in fresh air.

"Now I am starting to regret my trust issues." I wheezed.

"WHY DID YOU SET THE MASK TO DO THAT?" Sam yelled at me.

"If I were to get attacked, I could take it off and place it on their face. They would pass out first before dying." I explained.

"What else did you do to the mask?" She asked, knowing that I would have added more to it.

"I made it so only oxygen can get in. It is fireproof, has night vision, sharpened edges and a communication and data finder as well as a scanner and many other things." I said, listing the things off in my head.

"You really tricked out that mask of yours." Kisame said. "The sharpened edge would also explain a lot." They all showed me their cut fingers.

"The outfit is the same." I told them, looking proudly at the damage my mask caused. (Take that Tobi!)

"You could help me with my puppets." Sasori said. I smiled.

"That was actually my inspiration." l said. He smiled.

"Nice to know someone appreciates my art." He stated proudly.

"That is not art, un. Art is a bang!" Deidara yelled. I looked over at him.

"Art is your own opinion." I said. Deidara looked away. That confused me. I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am sorry, un!" He said quickly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For doing what I did to you, un." He said. Realization hit me.

"Oh you meant when you added that stuff to my foot that made me pass out?" He nodded. I grinned. "I actually completely forgot about that." I told him. He looked surprised.

"You did, un?" He asked. I nodded.

"I guess it would be confusing to you that I forgot about that." I told him. "Most people would be pissed about that, but it doesn't bother me." He looked confused.

"How is that possible, yeah?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I can't hold a grudge." I said. "Same with hate. I just can't seem to stay angry. After the thing that set me off passes, I don't care anymore."

"She's right." Sam said. "The only time she has absolutely hated someone and holds a grudge against them was when this girl tried to kill her, then had the balls along with her mother to hurt her sister." They looked at me.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Itachi asked. I nodded. "She didn't like that I stood up to her. I am still mad at her, but not too much now. If she provokes me though, I am pretty sure that I will get charged for murder." I told him.

"I can understand that." Kisame said.

"Same here." Hidan agreed.

"How can you not hold a grudge?" Konan asked.

"I just can't." I said, shrugging. "I can also get pretty violent. But once I calm down, I'm back to being normal."I explained.

"That is just weird." Sasori said. "A fiery temper, but a calm conscience."

"It kind of reminds me of fire and wind." Konan muttered, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You should see Sam." I said. "She is completely random and you can't seem to change her mind once she's set on something."

"Like water and earth, yeah." Deidara added.

"Pain said something about us probably being spirits, considering the kind of chakra we have." Sam said. "So do you think that that's what we are the spirits of if it is true?"

"Could be." Pain said.

"TOBI GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled, jumping out of nowhere. Shocked, I kicked him in the stomach, making him slam into a wall. Deidara looked happy about that.

"Holy Shit!" Hidan yelled, watching Tobi slowly slide down the wall, showing a Tobi shaped dent where he was before.

"She is worse when you try to wake her up." Sam said. "So it's a bad idea to surprise her."

"It's also bad to get her hyper." I said, pointing to Sam. "It gets scary." To prove my point Sam did her hyper laugh. You can tell that it freaked them out.

"Tobi scarred." Tobi shuddered. I had to laugh.

"You will get used to it after a while." I said. I felt something crawl up my back. I froze immediately.

"What's on my back?" I asked. I felt it go onto my head.

"That would not be a spider, but huge ass spider." Sam said, suppressing a laugh. I felt it get to the top of my head. I looked up and saw some spider legs.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I shreaked, jumping up and trying to swipe it off my head. Everyone burst out laughing. Eventually Kisame came up and plucked it off my head and squished it. I pouted at everyone.

"Not funny." I mumbled.

"Hysterical." Sam countered. I flicked her head.

"You would be the one pouting if it was on _your_ head." I told her.

"But I'm not the one who seems to attract all the creepy little bugs." Sam retorted. I flicked her again.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" She yelled. I laughed.

"But it's funny." I said.

"No it's not!" She yelled, but stopped. "You're mean." She pouted.

"At least I got the point across." I stated proudly. Sam waved me off.

"Whatever." She mumbled. I patted her head. She swatted my hand away. I laughed.

"Go find your own emo corner." She said, covering her head.

"I only go in rouge emo corners."I told her. "I do not stand under the emo prince." She flipped me off. "Well that's not nice."

"It'll be a lot more interesting here than before." Sasori said. "That's saying a lot." Everyone nodded.

"I don't get it." I said, head tilted to the side.

"You look like Tobi." Tobi said, head tilted to the side like mine.

"I forgot the mask is still on." I muttered. "Sam can you take this off now?" She shook her head.

"Sam." I growled, growing tick marks. "Get this off now." She shook her head again.

"No." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I glared at her.

"And why would that be?" I asked slowly.

"Because I don't want to." She said. I jumped at her, only to get pushed to the ground and sat on.

"Get off me!" I yelled, thrashing around.

"Not if you're going to kill her." Kisame said. I glared up at him through the mask.

"She nearly killed me! And you did nothing about that! Tell me how this is different?" I yelled at him.

"Because hers wasn't intentional." Itachi said. I glared at him.

"You are a bunch of-" I didn't get to finish because Sam let out a shriek.

"My hair's on fire!" She yelled, running around with the ends of her hair burning. I laughed sadistically.

"Burn baby burn!" I cheered, letting another sadistic laugh. The fire started to go up her hair, leaving me to laugh even more.

"Make it stop!" She cried out. I felt myself getting warmer and warmer, my hair lifting up.

"Restrain her!" I faintly heard Pain yell as other members sat on my limbs.

"Make it stop!" Sam cried again, half of her hair already burned off. I felt something get injected into my bloodstream. I started calming down. The fire in Sam's hair went away, leaving only half of her hair left.

"What the hell happened?" She screamed.

"I got angry." I said slowly. "Fire responded." I could feel myself slipping into sleep.

"So you are a fire spirit." Pain muttered. I nodded slowly.

"I am." I said before my eyes closed. God I loved dreamland.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,More evil lines,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No Body's POV

"My hair!" Sam wailed, holding her head while she cried chibi tears.

"I'll help fix your hair." Konan said, taking Sam into her room. The guys sighed and got off of Ash.

"That was one of the creepiest laughs I ever heard, un." Deidara said, shuddering.

"That was frucking awesome!" Hidan shouted, excitement in his eyes. "I like this bitch."

"She's sleeping." Sasori said, looking down at Ash. "I might have given her too much."

"Who's going to take her to her room?" Kisame asked. There was a long pause.

"How about we set her on one of the couches?" Kakuzu asked. They all nodded.

"Tobi got it!" Tobi said, picking her up before putting her on a couch. They just sat ether around her or lifted her up before setting her on their laps and resumed watching TV.

"What the hell?" Konan yelled, walking into the room with Sam. The guys just looked at them.

"What?" Sasori asked. Konan twitched.

"Ash is on your guises lap while you're sitting on the couch." She said slowly. "Your lazy asses could have putted her in her room!" They looked at each other before shrugging. Konan grew a tick mark.

"I am not going to deal with her when she wakes up." Sam mumbled, sitting on the floor while morning her lost hair. Her hair was now like Sasori's except it was a little longer and not red.

"Nothing we can't handle." Kakuzu said, shrugging.

"I wanna watch Paranormal Activity." Sam said randomly. Hidan pulled out the first one and the second.

"Way ahead of you." He said before putting the first in. They laughed though both movies.

"Did you see her get dragged down the stairs!" Sam laughed.

"That was hysterical!" Kisame responded.

"Oh! And the kid in the crib!" Hidan said.

"Priceless, yeah!" Deidara finished.

"The third is playing on OnDemand." Sasori said. They clicked on it and watched it, unaware that Ash was waking up.

...So many lines...

Ash's POV

I was slowly coming away from dreamland by laughter. I heard some people talking. Being curious as I am, I opened my eyes to see that I was laying across Kisame Sasori and Kakuzu. I turned my head to see 2 girls playing Bloody Mary on the TV.

I watched in confused silence while trying to figure out what they were watching. However, when something flashed in front of the screen I jumped, kicking Sasori and Kakuzu while clinging to Kisame.

"!" I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard a lot of laughter and a couple growls.

"Don't worry, we paused it." I heard Itachi say. I slowly open my eyes to make sure before letting go of Kisame.

"I forgot you don't like paranormal stuff." Sam laughed. "But that was hysterical!" She burst out laughing, falling onto the ground while holding her stomach.

"I have had enough of paranormal stuff to last me a lifetime and another." I muttered. "Stupid second sight."

"You can see ghosts?" Konan asked.

"Depends." I muttered, looking away. "Most of the time they are trying to kill or scare me."

"Stop being such a baby." Sam laughed, coming over to me and patting my shoulder. "They are just saying hi!" I glared at her before flipping her off.

"That was funny how you socked puppet boy and money whore in the face with your foot!" Hidan laughed along with Deidara and Zetsu. (When did he get here?)

"Sorry!" I said immediately, waving my hands apologetically at the two. I noticed that I was now sitting on Kisame's laugh. I jumped off and started apologizing to him when I tripped and landed in Deidara's lap.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried. They all laughed at me.

"I think it's **pretty fucking hilarious!" **Zetsu said.

"Tobi thinks' it's funny!" Tobi said. I hung my head in shame.

"Today I have to be a cluts." I muttered, crying chibi tears. I felt Deidara pat my back.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I shall make Ash can happy again!" Sam yelled, coming over to me with a large grin.

"What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously, scared of what she was going to do. She just grinned before putting her finger to the scanner, grabbing my mask and yanking it off. I blinked in surprise, as did everyone else.

"Wow." Tobi said, doing a comical look that reminded me of the scream.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Do I have something on my face?" I felt my face. Nothing felt wrong.

"How did you get all that hair in that mask?" Hidan asked. He got wacked on the back of the head.

"Lot of adjustments." I told him. They looked between me and Sam.

"You're like opposites, yeah." Deidara said. I sighed.

"You people are weirder then me and Sam." I muttered, slowly getting up and leaving the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Not a transition,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No body's

"Enjoy the rest of the movie." Ash waved behind her as she entered her and Sam's room. The Akatsuki watched her go in, long caramel hair disappearing behind the door.

"Movie time again!" Sam said excitedly, turning to the TV and pressing play. The Akatsuki could not get over at how Ash looked compared to Sam.

Ash had long, waist length hair that looked soft and silky while Sam now had short hair that looked more like a pillow. Where Sam had brown, cat like eyes Ash had a more gray, blue, hazel kind of eyes. Ash had curves but Sam was slightly curvier. They both looked like kids and easily angered, but Sam had more of a fighter look while Ash looked more wise. They could tell so far by how they acted that Sam was more blunt and loud while Ash was more controlled.

The Akatsuki looked at each other, coming to a decision before turning to finish the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV

After the movie, everyone went to bed.

When Sam went into her and Ash's room, she saw her friend lying on her bed clutching a picture.

"So you do miss home." Sam mumbled, going to her bed, knowing what the picture was. The picture was of Ash's last family photo. The picture being taken before the tragedy's that struck her family not long after.

"I miss you guys." Ash mumbled in her sleep. Both were unaware that there was a puppet watching them from the doorway.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._:)

Ash's POV

I would like to say that I woke up nicely (like they do on tv), but that is far from the truth. I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I brushed it off, thinking Sam was having one of her weird moments again. Then I felt something cold make its way up my back.

"Sam, if that's you, stop it now." I growled, trying to go back to my dreamland full of candy and snacks. It kept on moving up my back, leaving a cold trail in it's wake.

"I said stop it Sam!" I yelled, slapping at the object. I could feel it lift up my shirt a bit.

"Sam!" I yelled, sitting up. "What the hell do you think you're do-" I blinked. There was a large mask in front of my face, staring at me. I continued to stare at it as it did me for who knows how long.

"Hello." It said in a creepy voice. I just stared at it. Unblinkingly, I laid back down and rolled onto my side, eyes staring strait forward.

_'Sam must have been smoking something in here while I was sleeping.'_ I thought, ignoring the mask.

"!" the mask let out an inhuman squeal/wail, completely scarring the shit out of me.

"DIE!" I yelled, taking one of my hidden weapons and throwing it at the mask, the weapon hitting it dead center.

" And that's why you don't wake her up in the morning." I heard Sam say. I turned to look at the door. In the door was Sam, who was smirking while everyone else looked like they just pissed their pants, save Sasori Kakuzu Pain and Itachi. They seemed to be paler though, sweat dropping.

"Don't do that again." I said darkly, walking up to the mask and yanking out my weapon, a 10" blade that had red along the spine. "Sam was put into the hospital because of that. She still has a scar." Sam showed her arm, the scar looking like it was made by a 3-pointed blade on her shoulder.

"That looked painful." Kisame said slowly, staring at the wound. I sighed, putting the knife back where it was. While I was doing that I heard movement and the sound of something getting picked up.

"What is this?" I heard Sasori say. I turned to see him holding a picture in his hands.

"That's mine." I said, snatching it from his hands. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't snoop." I took the picture and gently folded it up, setting it in my pocket.

"Was that your family?" He asked. I walked out of the room.

"I'd rather not talk about that." I said, walking into the kitchen. I let a few tears escape, knowing no one was going to see them.

- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_:(

Sam's POV

I watched Ash walk out of the room, head down.

"That picture is a bit of a sore subject for her." I told them, looking away, recalling what has happened to my friend.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked. I sighed before looking at them.

"A lot has happened in her and her family's life that has affected her more than anyone thinks." I told them. "It has sent her spiraling her down to the deepest part of depression then anyone should go into. And she is reminded of it every day."

"She had a large family." Sasori said. "They all looked happy, so why would she be so sad?"

"That picture is the last picture of her entire family together. It's 7 years old." I told them. "Most of the people in that picture are ether dead, broken apart from the family or severely injured."

"Now if you excuse me." I said, striding out of the room. "I am hungry and would like to make myself a samich." I walked as fast as I could into the kitchen. Just as expected, I couldn't see Ash.

"Ash." I muttered, going to one of the lower cabinets. "Come on out." I heard shuffling behind one of the doora. I opened it slightly, peaking in.

"But I don't want to." She mumbled, closing the cabinet door. Sighing, I opened it up completely, reveling my friend sitting with her knee's up and arms wrapped around them.

"You need to come out." I said softly, gently touching her shoulder. She looked away from me, shrugging off my hand.

"No." She said in a scratchy voice. I sighed.

"Look, I got them to stop asking questions." I told her. "What's happened to them is all in the past and right now you need to come out and be strong. You know they would want you to be strong for them." I heard Ash sigh before turning to face me, tears staining her face.

"I know." She muttered, taking my hand so that I could pull her up while using the other to pat away the tears. "We have a lot more to deal with to be crying over something so small." I smiled at her. Only she could pull herself together from such a depressed state.

"How about we make some samishes with lots of meat?" I asked her, dragging her to the table by the wrist.

"That sounds good." She said, smiling faintly. I set her down before going and making our sandwiches. When I walked back to the table I saw her look normal. She was talking to some of the other members that decided to come in.

"Got our samiches!" I sang cheerfully, holding up them as proof.

"Yum!" Ash said, smiling. "I love a good samich." We laughed.

"That and chocorooms." I added, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"That would be you." Ash corrected.

"Tobi don't get it." Tobi said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Inside joke." I told him, taking another bite out of my sandwich. "I love this samich!" I yelled with a chibi face.

"Ha! Chibi face!" Ash said, smiling. I gave her a suspicious look.

"Why are you all happy?" I asked. She smiled even more.

"Tobi gave me candy!" I sighed.

"Tobi, you just made my day." I said. "She is the best when she is hyper."

"How?" He asked. I glanced over to Ash as she sat on Kisame's shoulders, using him to chase Hidan around, screaming "Get ze zombie my noble sea horse!" Everyone was laughing, even the normally unemotional people.

"That's how." I told him, patting his shoulder as he looked on with wonder. "That's how." I walked over to the three, grabbing Ash by the hair and pulled her of Kisame, much to his delight.

"OW!" Ash yelped, grabbing her head. "WHY'D YA DO DAT?" I smiled.

"Because I can." I said. She glared at me.

"Meany!" Shouted, pointing at me. I smirked, patting her head.

"Remember that." I said, plopping down on the couch and watched the chaos ensue.

"What's going on?" Pain asked, coming into the room.

"Tobi got Ash hyper and now she is on a rampage." I said, shrugging. He grew a tick mark.

"You should be training, not acting like imbeciles." He said.

"Harsh." I mumbled, deadpanning. He glared at me before looking at Ash, who was currently playing with a knife.

"You will be starting your training today." He said. "You will wake up whenever your trainer says you can." Ash raised her hand slowly.

"Yes." Pain asked.

"Who are our trainers?" She asked, head tilting to the right so that she looked like a curious puppy.

"Your trainers will be Itachi and Deidara." Pain told her. "Sam's will be Kisame and Zetsu." I smiled.

"Yay! I get the awesome people!" Ash growled at me, glaring.

"You can be such a bitch!" She mumbled. My eyes widened a bit.

"Wow." I said in fake shock. "I'm so hurt! My best buddy called me a bitch!" Her eyes narrowed more.

"Your training begins immediately." Pain finished his speech thing before leaving. Kisame and Zetsu came over to me.

"I will be teaching you for half the day." Kisame told me.

"We will be teaching you** the other half of the day."** Zetsu said. I nodded, getting up and following them to one of the training fields they have.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/dis is making me dizzy\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With Ash

Itachi and Deidara went up to Ash, though not without Deidara glaring at Itachi.

"Get some of your weapons and follow us to the training ground." Itachi said. Ash nodded before running to her room, grabbing her gloves, boots and some extra weapons.

"Got them!" She said, smiling. They just stood there and looked at her.

"You might want to change, yeah." Deidara said. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a baggy shirt with ninja pants.

"Na." Ash said, shrugging. "This is comfy." Itachi and Deidara sweatdropped before walking away.

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled, running after them. When she caught up to them they were in an open area by the base.

"I will teach you first." Itachi said. Deidara glared at him before grabbing Ash's arm.

"_I_ will train her, yeah." Deidara said. Itachi glared at him.

"Considering how reckless you are, I will train her so that she doesn't explode." Itachi said. They both had a glaring contest while Ash stood there, looking in-between the two.

"How about a game to decide who trains me first?" Ash suggested. They both looked at her.

"Sure(un)." They both said. Ash closed her eyes.

"Come up with three numbers who's sums come up to a number between 5 and 15. Once a number has been chosen, it cannot be chosen again. The person who's number is closest to mine will win." They both nodded.

"3, 6, 2." Itachi said immediately.

"1, 4, 5, yeah." Deidara said more slowly.

"Itachi's is 11 and Deidara's is 10. Hm…" Ash said, tapping her chin with a finger. "My number is 10 so Deidara wins." Deidara did a fist pump.

"Let's see what your chakra level is, yeah!" Deidara said excitedly. Ash tilted her head to the side.

"How?" She asked.

"Like this, un." He said, holding up his hands up showing the most basic hand signal. Ash could feel the chakra swirl around him.

"I think I get it." Ash said, holding her hands into the sign. She closed her eyes, focusing on finding her chakra. She went into her core, feeling a warm, comforting energy within. She was surprised to 'see' two swirling energy's. One was cool and made a breeze while the other flared and warmed her.

'_This must be my chakra.'_ Ash thought. She reached into it, pulling it out and around her.

'_So much power!"_ She thought. The power surged around her, lifting her hair and warming her to the point she felt like she was wrapped in a blanket weaved of sun rays.

"ASH!" She faintly heard a voice yell out. She couldn't really pay attention for she was too focused on the power surging through her.

"Ash." A gentle voice said. All the power surged back into Ash's body, making her eyes open up immediately. She saw Itachi in front of her, poking her forehead, a panicked Deidara behind him.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,' ',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'', ,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,' ',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'

Before with Itachi and Deidara

Ash put her hands up into the hand sign that Deidara showed her. She closed her eyes to focus. Moments later wind started swirling around her, lifting her shirt and hair while illuminating a soft glow. Within seconds, the wind started spinning around faster, flames bursting from Ash's body.

"What the hell, yeah?" Deidara yelled, backing up. The wind kept on increasing drastically as the flames rose to greater heights.

"She's losing control." Itachi said, surprised by the amount of power that continuously rose from her.

"ASH!" Deidara yelled, trying to get her attention. No response was given. Itachi walked towards the spiraling flames.

"What are you doing, un? You're going to get yourself killed, yeah!" Deidara yelled. Itachi ignored him as he walked into the fiery mass, wincing as the flames burned him. He stopped in front of Ash.

"Ash." He said, poking her forehead. Her eyes flew open, all the chakra flowing back into her body.

"What was that?" She asked, amazed and confused.

"Chakra." Itachi said. Everyone inside the base and the ones outside ran up.

"We felt a great chakra flare." Sasori said.

"It sent my sword on the edge." Kisame said, his sword moving around franticly under the wrappings.

"We had Ash show us her chakra, un." Deidara said. "But it went wild, yeah!" Itachi nodded.

"They have more than I expected." Pain muttered, rubbing his chin in thought. Sam went up to Ash, grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" She asked shaking Ash so much that it looked like Tenten shaking Lee in the chunin exams.

"Not when you're shaking me!" Ash said, voice shaking.

"Sorry!" Sam said, letting go of her shoulders. Ash fell to her knees, holding her head while it rolled around on her shoulders.

"So dizzy." Ash mumbled. "World spinning. Head pounding." Sam sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry!" She said, waving her hands around in front of her. Kisame pulled Ash up, supporting her when she stumbled.

"Why are there so many of you?" She asked, eyes slightly crossed. Kisame chuckled.

"She won't be able to do anything for a while." He said. Everyone nodded.

"The amount of chakra that was flared will send every ninja in the surrounding nations on edge." Pain announced. "For now they will only train in taijustu. They will also only train indoors. Understood?" A collective 'Hai' was heard throughout the group.

"Good." Pain said, turning around. "Let's head back inside and wait for Ash to regain her mind so that we can question her." They all nodded before heading inside, Kisame having to carry Ash.

"Did you scramble her brain?" Konan asked. Sam sweat dropped again.

"I said that I was sorry!" She said. Ash by now was still cross-eyed. Everyone sweatdroped.

"I think I have something that will help her focus." Sasori said, leaving the room, coming back a minute later with a jar. He walked up to Ash, uncapping the jar and waving it under her nose. Ash's head snapped up, eyes widening.

"Holly shit that stuff is strong!" She said. Everyone sweatdroped again. Ash looked around.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Konan said.

"We need to ask you something." Pain said, leaning forward from his spot on a chair.

"Shoot." Ash said, sitting back.

"What did you feel when you let out that chakra burst." He asked. Ash blinked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"The burst of energy." Pain rephrased. Ash 'ahed'.

"Well I felt two different energy's whirling together." She said. "One was warm and the other felt like a breeze. When I pulled on the energy it burst out. I thought I was in the eye of a tornado, the current of the wind around me, but I am safe inside. I also felt I was wrapped in a blanket made of the sun rays." Ash let out a delighted sigh. "It was very comfortable."

"Hm." Pain thought. "That is very interesting. Normally people in that kind of situation would have been terrified. Yet you said you are comfortable. How is that so?" Ash shrugged.

"I have always liked the wind and heat." She paused. "Now that I think about it, when I get burned, it rarely leaves a mark." Ash sighed. "I'm guessing that if that was how I reacted to using my chakra, it will be the same for Sam." Pain nodded.

"Cool!" Sam said, grinning like Naruto on happy pills.

"Will you ever change?" Ash asked, sighing. Sam shook her head.

"Well you'll both go back to training, this time in taijustu." Pain said. "Leave." The six that left before left again.

"This will be more troublesome then we thought." Pain mumbled, holding his head in his hands.

**SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE A PRACTICE SCEANE! I PROMIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL! JA NE!~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Ash's POV

Training started up again, this time without chakra. Itachi was training me with this one since Deidara's idea nearly got me to lose control and might have given away the Akatsuki's whereabouts.

"Aim and throw your kunai and shuriken at that target." He said, pointing over to a 'person' that was made of a bag, rope and sticks.

"Ok." I said, walking till I was facing it head on. Holding up my weapons, I set my aim on the target and threw half of my kunai's, most of them missing. The ones that did hit were non fatal and minimal injury.

My eyebrow twitched at my results. Deidara was laughing and Itachi was shaking his head.

"I thought you would do better than that, considering what you did this morning." He said, coming over to me. "Watch how I throw it." He showed me in slow motion before doing it at regular speed, hitting every vital perfectly. I copied what he did, slow at first until I had the grove, then I threw it, same results from before except a few more made their mark.

"Let's try with shuriken." He said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. That upset me. I glared at the target and did what Itachi showed me. Nothing changed. I tried again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. By now the area around the thing was covered with weapons, only a few in the actual target.

"Damnit!" I yelled, throwing more at it. "Why can't I hit it?" I used the string I tied to each weapon to pull them back over to me, preparing to throw them again.

"Calm down." Itachi said. Deidara was too busy snickering at my failure to hit the target.

"How can I calm down when I can't hit it!" I yelled, turning my rage to him. "I am barely doing _anything_ to it! How can that _not_ make me angry?" I motioned my hands to the target that was mocking me.

"You are not throwing it right." He said simply, pointing out a fault that I didn't have.

"I am throwing it _exactly_ how_ you _threw it!" I said, stomping over to him. "How can I miss when I am doing what I am supposed to do! Huh?" He just stared at me.

"Because you throw like a girl, yeah." Deidara laughed. I turned to glare at him.

"You think that I throw like a girl oh mighty queen of the drags?!" I asked, growing angrier by the minute. "How is this for throwing like a girl!" I yelled, throwing a kunai so that it barely missed his pride and joy. I turned to the target thing and threw everything I had at it, all hitting every vital and pressure point available with a flame lighting it.

Itachi stared at me in wonder as Deidara was getting over his heart attack of nearly losing his boys. I fell to my knees, panting from all the anger I had released. As I calmed down, so did the flames on the weapons.

"You have a natural curve when you throw." Itachi said, thinking over what had happened and the results of the last thing. "That's why you missed. Your weapons curve." I looked up at him, astonishment clear on my face.

"That would have been good to know sooner." I mumbled, still recovering from my rage. He sighed.

"Didn't notice it until now." He said, reaching his hand down to me so that he could help me up. I took it so he could pull me up. I stumbled a bit do to my clumsiness.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, ready for something else that hopefully won't tick me off.

"Now we go to close range fighting." Itachi said. "First without weapons. Once you have that down, then we add them." I nodded, heading to a different area.

"I will fight you, un." Deidara said. "But once you get the weapons, your Itachi's problem, yeah." I laughed so hard that I started to cough. They looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said after I finished. I walked until I was 7 feet from my second favorite suicide bomber.

"Fight." Itachi said, jumping back. I ran forward immediately and aimed a punch towards his face. He dodged before trying to get my stomach. I caught his fist and twisted it around, grabbing another fist he aimed for my head. I caught it and twisted around again so that his arms were pinned behind his back and he was sitting on his legs, my foot on his back.

"To easy." I said, smirking. "I live with 3 psychotic siblings, two crazy parents and family that likes to wrestle." Itachi walked back over to us as I let go of Deidara's arms.

"That was good." Itachi said, giving a small clap. I smiled victoriously at Deidara while he sweat dropped.

"I was going easy on you, yeah." Deidara muttered, getting back into his fighting stance.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said, a smile still plastered on my face. He glared at me.

"Start!" Itachi said, jumping back again as we charged at each other. I could give you a long, descriptive explanation of what happened, but I will just tell you simply. We copied each other. There was twirling, spinning, punching, kicking, dodging, blocking and yelling. Eventually my klutziness kicked in, making me trip and fall.

Now, what happened when I fell? Well, I fell on something other than the floor. I managed to fall on Deidara, knocking us both down so that I was on top of him with an arm under him and one of his legs on top of mine.

"Well…" I trailed off, trying not to look at him. "This is a little more than awkward." He nodded.

"Yeah, a little more than awkward, un." I felt something grab the back of my shirt, pulling me up before gently setting me down on the ground.

"Hey!" I yelped, holding my now free hand. "That hurt!" I looked behind me to see Kisame. Confused, I looked behind him to see everyone else looking at us weirdly.

"You saw that, didn't you." I said quietly, but loud enough that they could hear me. They nodded.

"This makes that even more awkward, yeah." Deidara said, getting up.

"You fell on my hand." I told him, rubbing my now throbbing wrist. Sasori came up and grabbed my wrist, making me hiss in pain.

"It's fractured." He said, holding it gently and guided me to the infirmary. He set me down before grabbing some ointment, applying it to my wrist then wrapping it.

"What is the ointment for?" I asked, watching him work.

"It helps to ease the pain." He told me, concentrating on my wrist. It was quiet after that.

"When did you guys get there?" I asked.

"Well, we heard you guys yelling at each other, so we went to see what was going on. We got there right before you and the brat started fighting." He told me. He was now wrapping a sturdier wrap around my arm so it now looked like a cast.

"Thanks." I said, chuckling. "I guess this is the third time I've been hurt. It hasn't even been a week yet since I arrived with Sam! Wonder what that makes you think of me?" Sasori chuckled.

"It tells me that you are injury prone." He said helping me get off the metal table. "Also that I should have been able to train you because you seem to get yourself in the most unusual and entertaining situations." I blushed, laughing nervously.

"That's a lot." I said, rubbing the back of my head with my good hand.

"That's not even half of it." He chuckled as we walked towards the main room where everyone was now at.

"Looks like Ash's training is on hold." Pain said, sighing. "We must work on her balance skills before she ends up in another, how I should say it, unusual predicament." I blushed and looked down, embarrassed at my horrible luck.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"Ash, I have known you for years." Sam said, coming up and putting an arm around my shoulder. "You are the ultimate klutz. How you are still alive is a mystery." I hung my head in shame.

"That was comforting." I mumbled sarcastically. She sweat dropped.

"Tobi will make you feel better!" Tobi said, glomping me. I screamed because that made my wrist hit the floor and both of us on top of it.

"Tobi get off her!" Konan yelled.

"Tobi sorry!" Tobi said, rolling off me and, you guessed it, onto my bad wrist. I screamed even louder, kicking Tobi into the wall.

"Ow." He said as he slowly slid down the wall, leaving a dent of him behind. I held my wrist in pain, whimpering as it pulsated.

"You were right Sasori." I said as said person came over and checked my wrist, applying some medical ninjutsu to it. "I am accident prone."

"Of course I'm right." He said, slowly taking away the pain. "I can only take away the pain, but it will have to heal longer due to Tobi." He looked up at me. "I recommend you stay as safe as you possibly can, no getting near people that could potentially hurt you more."

"That means everyone." I whined. He chuckled.

"This calls for bubble wrap." Sam said, holding a hand up.

"There's no bubble wrap here." I said. "And even if there was, you would find a way to strangle me with it." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. I sighed before sitting down on the couch. I looked at my wrapped up arm and grimaced.

"Let me see that." Konan said, sitting down next to me. She gently took my bad arm and started doing something to it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She held up a finger and continued, smiling when she was done.

"Take a look." She said, motioning to the cast. I did as she said and smiled. She drew a kanji on it.

"What does it say?" I asked. She smiled.

"It says Phoenix." She said. She then pointed to another kanji next to it. "That one means Ash. I thought you might want something added to it so it wasn't so boring." I laughed.

"Thanks. I really like it." I told her. She patted my shoulder.

"Anything for a friend." She said.

"I wanna draw something on it too!" Tobi yelled, grabbing a crayon before running over to me. He started doodling on my cast.

"Watcha making Tobi?" I asked.

"Tobi is a knight in shining armor and you're the princess." He said excitedly. "Sempai is the dragon and Tobi will save you!" Deidara glared at Tobi, grabbing some clay from his pouch before making it into a bird and sending it at him.

"Shit!" I yell, blocking my face. I heard an explosion, but felt nothing. I peeked out and saw that Itachi was using his sharingan thingy to absorb the explosion. _(Think Naruto shipuden with Kakashi)_

"Deidara!" Pain yelled, looking ready to kill. "You nearly killed Ash. Your punishment is having no pay for a month and no missions." Deidara hung his head in shame.

"You are an unnecessary danger to Ash." Itachi scolded. He turned to me, checking me over to make sure I was ok.

I looked at Deidara as he was scolded by the other members. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Leave." Pain ordered, pointing towards the hallway. Deidara walked off, head still down. Sam was laughing.

"That was like a parent scolding their kid!" She said. I gave her a light glare.

"Ash is ok." Itachi said. Tobi was in the emo corner, mumbling about not being loved. I sighed before getting up.

"I am going to rest a little." I told them before walking towards the hallway with all the rooms. Once out of site, I went to Deidara's door and knocked. I heard shuffling behind the door before it opened, a still head down Deidara revealing himself.

"What do you want, un?" He mumbled, probably not realizing it's me. I put my good hand on his shoulder, making him look up. "A-ash, yeah?" He asked, surprised. I took a step forward and hugged him. He froze in surprise for a few seconds before hugging me back.

"I'm sorry, un." He said, voice muffled by my shoulder. I could feel something soak my shirt, it probably being tears. I patted his back, knowing that he was upset about what had happened. "I-I didn't mean to un. It just happened."

"It was a natural reaction." I told him. "It's understandable."

"B-but I hurt you, yeah." He whined, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I said. "But who hasn't? I'm fine, if not accident prone. Sam smashed my foot on purpose, you hurt my wrist on accident." He laughed a little, wiping his eyes.

"That makes me feel a little better, un." He said. I smiled.

"Do you have a bathroom in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, why, un?" He asked. I went into the room and into the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth and soaking it with cold water before coming back out and patting Deidara's eyes.

"This will help take away the redness and won't leave the uncomfortable after affect." I told him. He looked away, blushing a little, but allowed me to fix his eyes.

"You wanna draw something on the cast?" I asked.

"Sure, yeah." He said. He grabbed a pen and looked for a free spot on the cast. His eyebrow twitched when he saw Tobi's picture (which I thought was adorable). When he found a spot he started to doodle. I laughed a little, remembering something that I used to do.

"What are you laughing at, un?" he asked, glancing up at me. I crossed my eyes, and then I started make goofy faces, puffing up my cheeks, making a derp face or making myself look like a fish. We started to laugh.

"W-where did that come from un?" He asked, calming down.

"Not really sure." I said. "I just happened to think of it." We both laughed a little longer before we stopped, chuckling occasionally.

"I'm almost done." He said, making a few more marks on my cast. He smiled when he finished, adjusting it so that I could see what it was.

Using different shades of hot colors, he drew an explosion. I laughed, grinning at the blond terrorist.

"That is epic." I told him. "Now it is my turn."

"Huh?" He asked. I grabbed my favorite pen I always carried with me, then grabbed his hand, being careful of the mouth.

"I am going to doodle something for you." I said. "It is something similar to a mosaic and the artist does not know what they are making, only that perfection will drive them to creating something amazing." He watched in interest as I drew a curved line, adding lines to it as I went along. Every time there was a little flick of ink out of place, I drew over it, guided by my had to add to it.

"Done!" I said, removing my pen and hand from his. He looked at it with surprise before grinning.

"That is amazing, yeah!" He said. I took his hand and turned it, only for his eyes to widen.

"It changed!" He yelled. "How, un?" I laughed.

"What you see in it is different to each person." I told him. "When you turn it, it changes again." He just continued to gap at it, turning it to see what else was hidden among the lines.

"That is neat, yeah." He said. I laughed again before yawning.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I told him. "Too much screaming and laughing can really tire a girl out." He just laughed as I left, closing my eyes as I let out another yawn and heading towards my room, entering and shutting it behind me.

**Sorry if chu read the chap before, I put up the chap before I finished to early. Anyway, this is the COMPLETED chap. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ AUTHORS NOTE! READ AUTHORS NOTE! READ AUTHORS NOTE! READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

"I'm going to go to sleep." I told him. "Too much screaming and laughing can really tire a girl out." He just laughed as I left, closing my eyes as I let out another yawn and heading towards my room, entering and shutting the door behind me.

Earlier

Sam and the others watched as Ash walked down the hallway.

"I'm going to see what she's going to do." Sam said, sneaking over to the entrance to the hallway and peeking around.

"She's going to bed." Kisame said, eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you want to see her do that?"

"Baka's!" She whispered, holding a finger to her lips. "Be quiet! And she's definitely _not_ going to her room, if you saw her look you'd know she went to Deidara's room." The Akatsuki made a 'dur' face.

"This is something I have to see." Kisame said, coming over by Sam.

"Agreed." Sasori stated, coming over along with the rest of the Akatsuki. They peeked into the hallway, seeing that Ash was in front of Deidara's door, knocking. They watched as Deidara opened the door, not looking at her.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Hidan asked quietly, watching the scene with interest. Ash started talking, then Deidara. Soon the two were hugging before they walked into his room.

"I sense a pairing." Konan said excitedly.

"I wouldn't know about that." Sam said, sneaking forward down the hall.

"Why not?" Konan asked.

"Because Ash is stubborn." Sam replied, now by the door. "And she is not quick to let people in."

"Why would she not let people in?" Konan asked.

"That sounds dirty." Hidan chuckled along with most of the guys.

"Pervs." Konan and Sam muttered.

"Anyway, it is how she reacts to things." Sam explained. "She is weird like that. I am similar, but not to her extent. She also has trust issues, but that's normal considering her weird family."

"Deidara's similar." Konan argued. "That might make them more likely to get together."

"If that happens." Sam said, "I will give you all the money I have."

"And if they don't end up together within 2 years, I will give you all the money I have." Konan replied.

"It's a bet." Sam said, shaking hands with Konan.

"If you two are done chatting, you might want to listen to this." Sasori said, pointing at the door. They pressed their ears to the door or wall, listening to the two's laughter on the other side.

"That is epic." One of them said. "Now it's my turn." They listened, confused as to what they were saying.

"What are they doing?" Kisame asked.

"Listen to find out!" Kakuzu said, glaring at him. The two in the room started talking again, only for a bit before they heard footsteps.

"Crap!" The group outside the door said, only managing to stand up before the door opened, Ash walking out with her eyes closed and letting out a yawn.

They all froze as she walked past them and into her and Sam's room, not noticing them there. When the door shut, they looked at each other before sprinting back into the living room, acting like they were there the whole time as Deidara shut his door.

"Konan." Sam said slowly. "I think you may win this bet." Konan smiled happily, thinking about all the paper she could buy if she won the bet.

"The limit is 2 years." Itachi said. "That;s a lot of time, and the chances are wide spread. Anything could happen."

**I know this is a short chap, but there was not much to go on for this. Anyway, I have an important question that my friend asked; Are Deidara and Ash getting together. I don't know. **

**That is why I am asking you this, should Deidara and Ash get together? And if so, should Sam get paired with someone? If the majority of you review and agree, I will add a chapter that will be pure fluff between the two. If not, I will continue the story as it it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ja ne!~**


	6. Chapter 6 READ AUTHORS NOTE!

"Come on Sam! You can beat him!" Ash yelled, watching her friend and Kisame fist fight. So far Kisame was pushing Sam back as she defended herself from the oncoming attacks.

"Left! Right! Left! Left again! Jump! Now duck!" Ash said, trying to help her friend.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FIGHT!" Sam yelled at her friend, just missing a punch to the head. "Damnit!" she shouted, dodging yet again.

"Come on!" Ash yelled. "I can do this with my arm cut off!"

"But wasn't it your balance that caused your downfall?" Itachi asked. Ash sweat dropped, looking down in shame.

"Kiya!" Sam shouted, kicking Kisame back before charging at him, changing the rolls of who was being pushed back by who.

"Go Sam!" Ash yelled, throwing her arm into the air, only for it to crack and pop, stopping the fight and bringing all attention to her.

"I-ite!" Ash muttered, holding her arm with a pained expression. "I d-don't think that was supposed to happen." Sasori and Kakuzu rushed over, gently taking her arm and unwrapping the bandages.

"Your bones are all crooked." Sasori said, unwrapping the hand. He winced when he reached her wrist.

"What?" Ash asked. Everyone walked over and looked, only to wince as well.

"You don't want to know." Sam said, not looking at the injury. Ash just rolled her eyes and looked anyway, only to cock her head.

"Uh." Ash droned. "I guess that that is a bad thing." The group nodded. Her lower arm bone was sticking out of her writs along with some of the bone in the wrist.

"It is." Kakuzu muttered, examining the wound. "Hidan, come over here."

"Why ya old money grubber?" Hidan asked, coming over.

"Let Ash bite your arm." He said.

"Why me?" Hidan asked.

"Because we need to readjust her bone, which will hurt, and since you are immortal, you don't have to worry about the pain and she can have something to transfer the pain to. Also, we don't want her screaming at the top of her lungs while we're working."

"And if I don't want to?" Hidan asked mockingly.

"Do it Hidan." Pain said, glaring at the immortal.

"Fine." He mumbled, sticking his arm out to Ash, who set her teeth gently on his skin.

"Ready?" Sasori asked, holding her wrist while Kakuzu kept her arm steady. Ash took a deep breath before nodding.

"One, two, THREE!" Sasori yelled the last part, snapping the bone back inside the tissue and readjusting all the bones back into their place.

"MFH!" Ash screamed, biting down on Hidan's arm with all her strength, causing his blood to spray all over her.

"Jashin Damnit!" Hidan screamed, pulling his arm away. "She bit a chunk out of my arm!" He showed them his arm, which had a large piece of it missing. They looked at Ash as she spit out the missing skin, eyes still squinted shut.

"That really hurt." She whimpered, voice shaking and tears threatening to spill out her eyes.

"That's to be expected." Kakuzu said, stitching up the open wounds left by the bone before letting Sasori take over in rewrapping the arm.

"Damn you bite hard." Kisame said, clearly amused that she managed to take that much muscle off Hidan's arm.

"I never noticed before." Ash said, licking her lips. "But Hidan's blood tastes really good." Everyone started backing away from her except for Zetsu, who had a blissful look on his face.

"Finally, another person who understands us!" White Zetsu said.

"**Yeah, about time." **Zetsu's black side agreed, making Ash laugh.

"I don't know about eating people, but his blood tastes interesting." Ash said, a thoughtful look etched onto her face.

"How can it be interesting?" Konan asked.

"Normal blood has more of a metallic taste to it." Ash explained. "That and the consistency is usually thicker. But Hidan's blood is smooth, not as metallic and has other tastes to it, such as certain herbs and toxins that would be used in poisons."

"That's disturbing." Tobi said, shuddering.

"I agree." Sam said, hiding behind Kisame.

"Over reactive much." Ash muttered, giving them all a flat look. "I'm trying to explain something to you guys."

"Sorry." They all muttered, looking down.

"That's ok." Ash said. "I was going to say that there is something else too. His blood has others mixed in it."

"I don't understand." Pain said, eyebrows furrowed. "How could you know something like that from taste?"

"Because everyone's blood has a unique taste other then the metallic and the different blood types." Ash explained. "Hidan's has a lot. That is probably because of ingesting his victims blood."

"What about the fact that there was the less metallic?" Konan asked. "If he was taking the blood from other people into his own, wouldn't it have either the same consistence or a higher amount?"

"It is probable that the reason there is less of it is due to him making a connection or being immortal." Ash replied.

"Uh, it is a little awkward that you're talking about this when I can just tell you." Hidan said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Then tell us." Sam said, throwing her arms around wildly. Hidan glared at her before turning to the group.

"The reason my blood is different is due to bonding peoples blood to me _and_ my immortality." Hidan explained.

"So what would happen if someone were to ingest _your_ blood?" Kakuzu asked.

"I… don't know." Hidan trailed off. Ash looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Can I?" She asked them. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Sam.

"Don't hurt yourself to much." Sam said sadly. Ash nodded before taking a hidden switch blade out of a hidden pocket and opened it, looking at the others before stabbing her stomach. They watched as she lifted her shirt, the wound to bleed very lightly before stopping.

"Looks like she may have become immortal." Hidan said, staring at Ash.

"S-should I?" Ash asked, looking at everyone.

"There is only one way to find out." Pain said, giving her a pained look. Ash looked at the rest of them, seeing the same look on their face.

"O-ok." Ash said, holding the knife up to her chest. "Let's see what'll happen." She hesitated, staring warily at the blade before letting out another sigh, closing her eyes before thrusting it into her chest, puncturing her heart and nicking her right lung enough for it to deflate.

Sam let out a muffled scream as she saw her friend put the knife into her body. They all watched her as her head fell back, eyes dulling.

"I-is she?" Deidara asked, eyes filling up with tears along with Sam and Konan as the other members held theirs.

"Just wait." Hidan said, holding up a hand as he stepped closer to the girl. He nudged her, getting no response. Everyone looked at her with tears in their eyes and their breaths stuck in their throats.

"Come on Ash." Sam muttered. "Please." Hidan nudged her again, getting no response. Their hearts shattered, tears coming to all of their eyes. Just when Hidan reached his hand towards her eyes, he flinched back.

"What is it?" Pain asked, voice constricted from holding back tears. That's when they noticed color come back to her eyes, making her blink before sitting up and taking the knife out of her chest.

"I'm so not doing that again." Ash mumbled, rubbing her now sore chest. Sam let out a happy laugh, tackling her friend in a hug.

"You didn't die!" She cried. She stood up immediately, glaring at Ash before slapping her.

"Don't _EVER_ scare me like that again!" She yelled, hands on her hips before tears came back to her eyes, making her hug her friend again.

"Hey, it's alright." Ash said, patting her back. "At least this means I can't be killed." Sam just rolled her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"Welcome to the immortal club." Hidan said, patting Ash's back. This made her chuckle.

"Good to know I have something else in common with my favorite immortal other then lust for weapons and blood." This made him laugh along with the rest of the group.

"You are certainly going to do better in battle." Itachi said. "All the injury you can get in battle will do nothing to affect your lifespan."

"So you won't go as easy on me?" Ash asked hopefully. They nodded, making her smile.

"Good." She said, getting up. "I am going to go wrap up these wounds." She headed off toward her room before stopping.

"Is there medical stuff in the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yep." Sam said. "I checked earlier." Ash nodded before continuing toward her room, closing the door behind her.

"Ok, if Hidan's blood makes you immortal, that means that can make us immortal." Sasori said, thinking the things over.

"We'll have to talk to Ash first, see if she has any information from when she was…" Pain trailed off, uncomfortable with continuing.

"I can talk to her, un." Deidara said, looking at all of them. "I do owe her."

"Go ahead!" Konan said, giving a quick glance towards Sam. "You go on ahead!" She said, walking Deidara towards the room.

"B-but she is!" Deidara tried to say, only to stop when Konan opened the door, revealing Ash, halfway through wrapping her chest, only a bra and pants on. She turned to look at them, face going red.

"What are you doing in here!" She squeaked, covering her chest with her arms.

"I-I'm sorry!" Deidara stuttered, face going red as well. "Konan made me!"

"Please leave!" She whined, arms starting to go red as well from embarrassment. No further asking was necessary as Deidara turned around as fast as possible and darted from the room and into the living room.

"Well, that was awkward." Konan said, turning around and closing the door before going back to the group. Everyone was laughing or chuckling at Deidara's still red face.

"Looks like blonde got lucky!" Kisame laughed, making him blush brighter.

"Would you stop being so childish." Konan scolded. "She had a bra on."

"Good." Sam said, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Now I don't have to kill him."

"Yo!" Ash said, coming back into the room with a tank top and jacket on. She and Deidara made eye contact for a second before turning away from each other, faces red yet again.

"I think we should go back to training." Kisame said, making Sam groan.

"Can't we take a break that does not involve my friend possibly killing herself!" She whined. He sighed, but nodded.

"Yay!" Sam cheered, throwing her hands into the air. Ash sat down on the couch, looking at Kisame and Konan's hair in thought.

"Hey Konan!" Ash said, catching Konan's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked, coming over. Ash stood up, whispering something to Konan before going over to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Pain asked, seeing the girls head off toward Konan's room.

"Something!" Konan called back. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon enough to talk about the one thing!" With that they disappeared into the older girl's room.

"What do you think they're doing?" Tobi asked.

"Don't know." Itachi said, shrugging.

With the girls

"Wow!" Sam said in amazement. "There are so many! I don't know which one to chose!"

"I feel the same way." Ash said, looking at all the colors. She looked at each one critically before grabbing one.

"Nice shade." Konan complimented. They watched Sam wander around, looking for the perfect color. She let out a victory laugh, grabbing one of the boxes.

"This one's perfect!" She said, hugging it to her chest as she walked over to the other two girls.

"Let's get out hair cut before we do anything else." Ash said, taking off a rubber band she had on her wrist.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Konan asked, watching as Ash took a her hairbrush she had grabbed earlier before putting her hair up in a ponytail, her long bangs down

"I am going to cut it so it goes down at an angle." She answered, brushing most of her hair to her left side before taking a pair of scissors, trying to cut and hold her hair with difficulty.

"Here, let me." Konan said, taking the scissors away from Ash before setting to work on her hair. She started at the part right above Ash's right eyebrow, cutting down until her bangs ended, right below her left shoulder. She then started back up at the crease and cutted down till her jaw.

"There you go!" Konan said, pulling back with a smile. "Take a look." Ash turned around to look in the mirror.

"I love it!" She said, admiring her new bangs. Her larger left bang covered one of her eyes while the other one curved toward her face, framing it.

"I think my hair's ok the way it is." Sam said, patting her fluffy brown hair. Ash and Konan laughed.

"Ok, what part of your hair do you want died?" Konan asked.

"Tips!" Ash and Sam said at the same time.

"Well, lets get to work!" Konan said, holding up a comb.

Back with the guys

"When do you think they'll be done?" Kisame asked, watching 1000 ways to die.

"Tobi bored." Tobi said, sitting upside down of one of the couches.

"They'll be here eventually." Itachi said, reading a book. They heard laughing coming from down the hallway before the three girls came into the living room, laughing like crazy.

"Boy's," Konan said, hiding the girls behind her. "I am introducing Ash and Sam with their new hair!" She moved aside to show Ash and Sam

The boy's jaws dropped at their hair. Sam's hair was its normal fluffy self, but the tips of it were blood red. Ash's hair had the sideways cut, the ends of her hair were a deep sapphire blue that faded as they went up, a single blue streak went from her roots and spread out to her tips.

"I'm taking that as they like it." Sam said, laughing along with the girls.

"Woah." Tobi said, coming over to mess with Sam's hair. He looked at it in wonder, putting his hand down on it before quickly lifting it up.

"Hahahahaha!" Ash laughed. "It looks like you killed somebody with your hair!" Sam's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ama." Sam muttered, walking over to the couch, sitting down next to Sasori.

"Oh my Sprits!" Ash said. "It's a female version of Sasori!" The two looked at each other while everyone laughed.

"Wow, you are right." Sam said, cocking her head to the side.

"Same." Sasori said, interest and amusement clear in his usually bored eyes.

"I like the color, un." Deidara said. "It brings out your eyes." This made Ash blush lightly and look away, a small smile on her face.

"If we are done with admiring their new hair styles." Pain said, looking at all of them. "I think we should go ahead and have Ash tell us of what she went through while she was…unresponsive."

"I knew that would come up." Ash sighed, sitting down next to Kisame. Everyone took a seat, all eyes on Ash, waiting for her to say something.

"While I was, unresponsive, as Pain put it." Ash began. "I was in a different place, but also in the same place as well."

"How?" Kakuzu asked.

"I can't really explain." Ash said. "But it was sort of like I was in another room, but I could still see and hear you guys."

"Ah." Kakuzu responded, nodding his head.

"Continue." Pain said, staring at Ash. She nodded before doing so.

"It all seemed to go slow, like time was almost stopped, and I was the only thing on play." Ash said, leaning back to remember it all. "The edges of my vision were black and my sight tinted."

Small flashback

"_Guys?" Ash asked, reaching her hand out to her friends. She watched as tears started pooling in their eyes, horrified looks on their face._

"_They can't hear you." A low, melodic voice said, making her swirl around._

"_W-who are you?" Ash asked, getting into a defensive stance._

"_Fear not my student." The voice said, a light coming forward to reveal a tall, calm woman. "No harm will come to you." _

"_M-mother nature?" Ash asked, astonished. The woman nodded, a small smile on her lips._

"_I wish I could tell you more, but there is a decision you have to make." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_What decision?" Ash asked. As if rehearsed, a darker, more evil light came forward. A man, also tall, but sullen looking, looked down on her._

"_On whether to take on partial immortality." He said, voice not as deep as one would expect from him. _

"_Who are you?" Ash asked, moving over towards Mother Nature._

"_I am Jashin." He said. "I'm not here to harm you, just to make a deal." _

"_Ash," Mother nature said, kneeling down to her level. "We need you to decide on whether you want to not be killed or not."_

"_Partial immortality?" Ash asked. The two god-like figures nodded. She paused before looking up at them. "What are the choices and their effect." The two figures took a look at each other before turning back to her._

"_You can choose to stay mortal." Mother nature said. "But if you do, your life ends here."_

"_Or you can choose to take the immortality." Jashin said, coming forward. "If you were to do that, you do not have to become a Jashinist, but to be locked in a mortal battle that involves either one or the other to die, you must kill and sacrifice them to me."_

_Ash's eyes widened in shock, taking a step back._

"_I would have to kill?" Ash choked out. The two nodded, mother nature more sadly then Jashin._

"_It is a choice that has to be made." Jashin said. Ash looked down, than towards her friend, who looked ready to break at her lifeless body._

"_So a choice to die and leave my friends sad and upset." Ash muttered. "Or to live, taking lives that are trying to do the same to me." She turned to them, seeing is she was right._

"_That is right on the nail." Mother nature said. Ash took a shuddering breath, letting it out before looking up at them._

"_I guess I have no choice." She said. "I'm going to have to live." They looked at each other, relief on their face before looking back down at her._

"_Then you shall return to the living." Jashin said, lifting his hand up, reaching towards Ash._

"_Wait, before I go back." Ash said, holding up her hands. "Are me and Sam really spirits?"_

"_Yes." Mother nature said. "You are the pure spirit of wing and fire. Your friend Sam, the pure spirit of Earth and Water." _

"_Thank you." Ash said. "I really wanted to know." _

"_There is another thing." Mother nature said as Jashin reached down, putting his hand on Ash's forehead. "When the forces of your elements are combined, you both awaken…" The rest was cut off as Ash's spirit was sucked back into her body._

Flash forward

They all looked at Ash, amazement etched on their faces.

"What'd she say?" Konan asked. Ash shrugged, eyes up at the ceiling.

"I didn't hear the rest." She responded.

"So you met Jashin-sama!" Hidan asked, eyes lit up with joy. Ash nodded, making Hidan jump up and laugh in Kakuzu's face.

"See!" He yelled. "Jashin _is _real!" Kakuzu mumbled some curse words before reluctantly giving Hidan some money.

"So you're immortal now?" Itachi asked.

"It is only partial." Ash said. "I have a normal lifespan, I just can't be killed by poison, toxins, injury or disaster."

"Ah." Itachi sighed, losing interest in the conversation.

"So, we don't have to worry about you being on 'A Thousand Ways To Die.'" Sam chuckled. Ash nodded, laughing as well.

"I still feel like you should be punished for scarring the crap out of us." Sam said, glaring at her friend.

"What are you going to do then?" Ash asked, eyebrow raised.

Sam though for a couple seconds before snapping her fingers.

"Ultimate bear hug from everybody!" Sam said. Ash's eyes widened before she jumped off the couch.

"No." Ash said threateningly. "No hugs." Sam just stood up and walked toward her, an evil look on her face.

"GLOMP ATTACK!" Sam yelled, running forward and jumping at Ash. Said girl turned to the side before running off down one of the hallways.

"Get back here!" Sam said, getting up and running after her. There was crashes and other loud noised, making everyone stand up.

"Grr! Get back here!" Sam's yelled, voice ringing throughout the base.

"NO!" Ash screamed, voice closer to the Akatsuki then Sam's. They heard running feet before Ash flashed into the room, only to bump into Itachi and fall onto Sasori. Too panicked to care, she just got up and hid behind the couch just as Sam ran into the living room, searching around.

"Where are you!" Sam growled, slowly walking forward, eyes scanning the room. When she reached the couch hiding her target, Ash stuck out her foot, making Sam trip.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled, getting up. "You're going to get it now!" Ash just laughed, already up and running, heading toward the hallway with the rooms, going into one of them.

"Damnit!" Sam yelled, running down that hallway, trying to figure out which one she was in. They watched her look at each door, trying to figure out which one held her target.

After an hour or so, she gave up and went into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

"I'm going to get some clay, un." Deidara said, getting up and going towards his room. The group just waved him off. He opened the door to his room, looking around before sighing.

"I really have go get this place cleaned up, yeah." He mumbled, searching through the piles of stuff on his floor and on his shelves before going down on all fours and looking under his bed.

"Ash, un?" Deidara asked, only to get pulled under the bed.

"Shh! I'm trying to hide!" She whispered, holding a finger to her lips.

"But she gave up, un." Deidara said, blushing a little at their closeness.

"No she didn't." Ash said, eyes looking around from under the bed. "It is a trap, she's trying to wait me out. But I'm clever." Ash looked at Deidara now, a proud gleam in her eyes. "I am the ultimate Hide-and-go-seek player!"

"How so, yeah." Deidara asked, a little curious.

"Cause I can fit into small places and I always know the best places to hide!" Ash responded, a proud grin on her face.

"Well, that's always a good thing, un." Deidara said. "Being able to hide quickly is something that always helps in a mission, un." Ash rolled her eyes. lightly punching Deidara's arm.

"Have some fun and try not think about reality for a bit." She said. "Be loose, carefree and enjoy life! Let your inner kid out!"

"You mean act like Tobi, un?" Ash nodded, making Deidara scoff.

"He has the right idea, you guys just don't know it." Ash told him, upset at his behavior.

"Well, educated me then, yeah!" Deidara said mockingly, turning onto his side and raising an eyebrow at Ash.

"Fine." Ash said, turning onto her side as well. "Being a child, you don't worry about all the things you do when you get older. Everything is for fun and instinctual. You don't worry about how you look, what people think of you or what's going on in the world around you."

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing then, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"They say the best years are in your youth." Ash said, eyes set determinedly on his. "They have no care, nothing to worry about other than having fun."

"I guess you make a point there, un." Deidara said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guess?" Ash said, getting closer so that they were face to face. "You are telling me that your best years weren't when you were a kid?"

"I'm not saying anything yeah!" Deidara said, smirking. "But I wouldn't leave out the teen years." Ash rolled her eyes

"Why am I not surprised." She asked. They both jumped when the mattress was suddenly lifted, making Deidara protectively cover Ash.

"Found you!" Sam said, only to laugh at Ash's bright red face.

"Looks like we interrupted something." Kisame said, holding the mattress. Everyone that wasn't in the room was in there now, laughing at the two's awkward position.

"Please tell me they didn't do it." Kakuzu mumbled, making both of them blush brighter.

"I-it's not what you think it is, un!" Deidara said. "And there's no way that we did anything, yeah!" Ash was beat red.

"Why do I keep ending up in situations like these!" She cried, neck and arms growing red as well.

"Well, they mostly seem to happen between you two." Sasori said, smirking at them. Ash's eyes widened.

"D-deidara." She stuttered. "Y-your hand." Deidara blushed as well before getting up, taking his hand of her waist where his little mouth thing was licking Ash's side.

"You know." Konan said, giving an evil look toward Sam. "I would have thought the two would have separated immediately instead of staying that way."

"So are you saying that they are more than friends?" Itachi asked, an evil grin plastered on his face. Sam paled, worried about losing her money.

"N-n-no!" Ash and Deidara said, waving their hands around wildly. "Were just friends!"

"Sure, friends." Sasori said, rolling his eyes. Ash just dropped her head, going over to one of the clothing piles and hiding under there.

"I think this is punishment enough for her." Sam said, walking out of the room. The others just shrugged before leaving.

"Don't get knocked up while were gone!" Kisame called back, making the two blush.

"I-I think I will just go to my room." Ash muttered, getting out from under the pile of clothes and bolting to her room.

Deidara just stood there and blushed, not really knowing what was going through his head except for one thought.

'_They're not going to let me live this down'_

**THIS IS NOT THE FLUFF CHAP! I STILL DON'T KNOW IF I AM PAIRING THEM!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chap. I still need votes, both for the pairing of Ash and Dei, or who goes with Sam. **

**If you don't think Ash should go with someone else, tell me. But once I reach 15 votes on Ash and Dei together, I will start the fluff chap. If I get 20-25 votes on them getting together, there will be a special, long part of the story dedicated to fluff between the two. **

**The same will happen if there are a lot of votes for Sam and someone else. Here are what the stats so far say.**

**Ash and Dei-2**

**Sam and Tobi-1**

**Read and Review! c(X**


	7. Chapter 7 Gomen!

Everyone was back in the living room, doing whatever. Eventually Sam and Konan got up, going into the kitchen to make some pizza, leaving the guys to watch TV. They were arguing on what movie to watch when they heard a crash.

"Ash?" Sam asked, walking out of the kitchen. It was quiet after that.

"AH!" Ash screamed, voice coming from her and Sam's room. Everyone darted to that room.

"Don't tell me that the blond terrorist decided to be a man." Hidan said, opening the door only to see Ash, laying awkwardly on the corner of her bed with her hands through the floor, excitement clear in her eyes.

"Yata!" She squealed, pulling one of her hands up with a black rectangle in it.

"Ash?" Sam asked again, watching in wonder as her friend pulled stuff from the floor, a pile forming around her.

"It's my stuff from back home!" Ash said, digging for more stuff. She squealed happily when she pulled out a butter bear (It's a brand of teddy bears). "Didi!" She sang, hugging the bear closer to her.

"Let me try!" Sam said excitedly, lying on her bed before reaching down and through the floor. She felt around before pulling a blanket up.

"This is so awesome!" Sam said, continuing to pull stuff out. Ash was already done and setting everything up on her side of the room.

"How exactly did this happen?" Pain asked, looking at the scene with confusion. Ash shrugged, putting the new blankets on her bed. She took the books that were spread around the room and stacked them up in the corner.

"I don't know." Ash said. "I tripped on something, fell onto the bed and my hands just went through the floor. I moved them around and suddenly I could find stuff that would be in my room."

"Good, cause we thought you were fucking someone or you were being murdered." Hidan said, only to get whacked on the back of the head by Kakuzu. Ash just laughed, taking the black rectangle and opening it, revealing a screen on top and buttons.

"What's that?" Itachi asked, coming over to it. Ash smiled, pressing one of the buttons, making the screen light up.

"My laptop!" Ash said, messing with it before a picture came up on screen. It was a cloaked figure, white angel wings sprouting from its back and it was holding a sword.

"That's an epic picture." Kisame said, staring at it with interest.

"I have a lot more." Ash said. Sam looked over at Ash, an evil smile planted on her face.

"Do you have an internet signal on there?" She asked. Ash nodded, smiling as well. She messed with it again, a white screen popping up. She clicked on something, rapidly typed something, messed with it again before turning the screen towards the Akatsuki.

"Prepared to be amazed." Ash said, pressing play. The Akatsuki watched a video, laughing at it as well as getting creeped out.

"What the hell was that?" Hidan asked.

"Leather Pants." Sam said, laughing at the video. "Me and Ash agreed that if we were to do that video, She would be Bacora and I would be the main guy singing." The Akatsuki gave them a blank look, not surprised.

"I'm going to go back to making pizza." Konan said, walking back towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna help!" Ash cheered, bolting out of the room after Konan, Sam not far behind_._ The guys looked at each other before going over to the large pile of books that both of the girls had between their beds.

"These are weird." Hidan said, picking up one of the books. It had a picture of a giant eye on it looking at a bridge with three people on it.

"It's part of a series." Sasori told him, holding up a few other books with similar weird covers.

"Death note?" Kisame read. Everyone crowded around curiously as they started reading it.

"That is a good way to kill." Pain said. "To bad it isn't real." (Oh the irony)

"PIZZA!" Sam called. This took the guy's attention away from the books and to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw that there were only a few slices of pizza. Glaring at eachother, they dived for the remaining pieces, Sasori sitting over by the giggling girls and watching with amusement.

"Did you plan that?" He asked.

"Yep." Konan chirped, laughing when one of them elbowed another in the face. "We didn't have enough ingredients to make a second, so we decided to grab some before calling them." Sasori nodded, smirking at the plan.

Just then Deidara walked into the room, previously a frozen statue in his room. He saw the guys fighting on the ground for the slices of pizza, ironically away from them at the same time. Shrugging, he went over and grabbed a slice before going over to the girls.

"Why are they fighting, un?" He asked, taking another bite out of the pizza.

"Because there's not enough pizza for each of them." Sam said. Deidara nodded in understanding, unaware that he just made the situation worse.

"Hey! There's a slice missing!" Hidan yelled. Deidara, realizing what was about to happen, slowly hid the pizza behind his back. Luckily for him, they didn't notice and continued to fight.

"This is very entertaining." Sasori chuckled. Ash, deciding to be somewhat nice, went into the kitchen to make a few meaty sandwiches, putting them next to the pizza before going back to her original place.

Eventually the guys stopped fighting and either had one of the sandwiches or a pizza slice. Some of them had bruises on their faces while others had scratches –cough from hidan cough-.

"I wonder if I can get of facebook?" Ash muttered, looking up in thought. She opened the lid to her laptop (She brought it in with her) and went onto the internet, happily getting on facebook.

"Did it work?" Sam asked, taking a peek at the screen. Ash grinned, only for it to grow into a panicked look.

"Uh oh, my mom's on." She said, looking at the screen with panic. Just as she was about to exit out, a chat screen popped up.

'_Ash, are you on?'_ She asked. Ash looked to the Akatsuki, horror written on her face.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Talk to her, just be careful as to what you say." Pain said. Ash nodded, taking a deep breath before typing back to her mom.

'_Yeah, I'm on. Sam is with me, so you don't have to ask' _

'_Good. I miss you and Sam's parents miss her, do you mind telling her that?'_

'_She is reading the message –glares at sam-'_

'_Ha ha, well, how is it going over there?'_

'_Oh, it's fine! We will be staying a little longer then we planned'_

'_Aw, I was hoping to see you guys again sooner. You have a hotel room right? Do you still have enough money? Have any guys messed with you?' _Ash choked, face going red.

'_Mom! I am fine, we are still in the same hotel room we were in before and we have money to spare and there have been NO boys messing with us' _Ash felt a little bad for lying, but typing helped to cover it.

'_Just making sure!' _

'_-sighs- ok, I am going to have to go soon.'_

'_Aw, well have fun. And if you and Sam get a boyfriend while you're there, see if you can bring them home, your father and I as well as Sam's parents will have to see what guy was lucky or crazy enough to catch your heart' _

Sam and Ash's eyes were wide by then, their faces redder then Sasori's hair. The Akatsuki were laughing, have reading it. Deidara was lightly blushing, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Why me!" Ash cried, burying her burning face in her hands. Sam was glaring at the now blank screen.

"Not going to get a boyfriend, my last one was a douche, so no." She mumbled. Ash was now over by the wall, smashing her head into it with depressed marks above her head.

"It can't be that bad!" Konan said, putting her arms up.

"You don't know our parents." Sam muttered, sitting in a corner.

"How bad can they be?" Kisame asked.

"They will not let it drop and will use it against you at every chance they get." Ash mumbled, head resting in a crater she had created in the wall.

"Same with my parents." Sam said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that!" Konan said, trying to cheer them up.

"Yet." Kakuzu muttered, sending the girls back to their depressed state.

"Come on, you have to get used to it!" Hidan said. "You won't be seeing them so get the fuck over it." Ash and Sam looked at each other before sighing and going to sit on one of the couches.

"I say we watch a movie." Ash said.

"What would we watch?" Pain asked.

"How about 'Dawn of the Dead'?" Itachi asked.

"YAY!" Sam and Tobi cheered. Ash sighed before going into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"It's a zombie movie right un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, why you ask Dei-da-ra?" Hidan mocked. "Hoping to make a move on a certain bitch?" Deidara blushed, glaring at him.

"N-no." He stuttered. "I was wondering if you know any of them, since they are your kind, yeah." It was Hidan's turn to glare at him.

"Calm down and watch the fricken movie." Kisame said, glaring at them.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, coming into the room with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Deidara wanted to-" Hidan was cut off by a slap to the back of the head.

"Wanted to what?" She asked.

"Sit next to you." Sasori said, smirking at the blond terrorist. Everyone snickered at his slightly blushing face while Ash remained completely oblivious.

"That's alright." She said, going over to sit by Sam on the couch. "Anyone that sits next to me gets to share my popcorn." Deidara gave a victorious smirk towards everyone else as he sat next to her.

"Can't we have some popcorn?" Kisame asked.

"You can make your own." Ash said, tossing a piece into the air before catching it in her mouth. Sam did the same thing except with two pieces.

Kisame pouted, but went to make popcorn as the movie started. Through the beginning of the movie, everyone was tensed up, waiting for the arrival of the zombies. When it got to the point where the daughter turned the dad into a zombie, the girls jumped while the guys flinched.

"Too freaky." Ash mumbled, curling herself into a ball on the couch. Most of the movie when though ok without scaring anyone. But when it got to the part where the dog came in, Sam and Ash jumped, clinging to each other with wide eyes. Tobi, who had somehow managed to sit by Deidara, was now clinging to him while Konan was clutching Pain like a lifeline.

"Get of me Tobi, un." Deidara growled, shoving said person off of him.

"B-but sempai!" Tobi cried, making Sam and Ash laugh. Hidan took this as a chance to sneak up behind the girls. With the creepiest face he could conjure, he poked the girls sides, making a zombie-like yell, scaring the girls.

Sam threw the popcorn up into the air, turned around and fell off the couch onto Sasori, trying to smack whatever scared her. Ash on the other hand jumped strait up, screamed and buried her face into the closest person to her.

Now since Sam was off the couch, the person she clung to was on the other side of her, that being Deidara. He jumped as well, not as much as the two girls, but enough for him to flip so he was laying on his back on the couch, Ash on top of him and Tobi smooshed to the side.

Itachi, who was on the couch across from them, jumped as well and was now on top of Kisame's head, a kunai out and eyes swirling red as he looked around frantically for a zombie.

"KAMI DAMNIT HIDAN!" Pain yelled, glaring at said laughing Jashinist.

"I-I was only trying to scare the new bitches, not the rest of you idiots!" He laughed out. Ash and Sam glared at him.

"You." Ash began.

"Ass-hole!" Sam finished, both of them going to attack him. Due to her anger, Ash managed to make him light up like a torch. Eventually the two stopped attacking him and went to their normal spots.

Hidan, however, was not done messing with them. "Looks like the red-head duo and the mentally blonds were getting comfy." The four glared at him before Kakuzu decided to silence his partner.

"Shut up for once." Kakuzu mumbled, sewing Hidan's mouth shut. Hidan just glared at him before doing as he was told. Everyone went back to their spot, although Sam managed to get a picture of Itachi before he got off his partners head.

The rest of the movie went through fairly easy, a few parts freaking out people, but nothing compared to Hidan's prank.

"Next time we watch a scary movie, we tie Hidan to a chair." Ash grumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to bed before one of you tries anything on me." Sam said, getting up.

"Ditto." Ash agreed, following her.  
>_<p>

**GOMEN FOR WAITING SO LONG! I know I can come up with a lot of excuses, but I do have reasons and I apologies for them. **


	8. Chapter 8 Please read authors note

Ash's POV

I was having a peaceful dream when something hitting the floor startled me awake. I looked around franticly, only to see that I dropped the pencil I was using as a weapon on the floor. Sighing, I laid back down, only to find I couldn't sleep.

Looking around warily, making sure that Sam didn't go zombie, I got up and left the room, heading to the kitchen for some water.

After scurrying down the scary dark hallways, waiting for zombies to come out at me, I made it to my destination, getting a cup and filling it with ice cold water.

Chugging it down, I rubbed my temples, telling myself that there was nothing to fear. When I turned around, I nearly screamed.

"Itachi!" I whined, a hand over my heart. "You scared the living shit out of me! I thought you were a zombie or Hidan." He chuckled, going to get some ice water of his own.

"So that's why you're up too?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. I nodded, leaning against the counter. Out of habit, I crossed my arms, trying to bury myself in them while chewing on my lip and looking around frantically. It is a habit that doesn't take effect unless I am really, _really_ freaking out.

We stood there in silence, just happy that we knew we weren't zombie's and we were not alone. Grinning at a memory, I gave the weasel a goofy look.

"I think Sam got a picture of you going Tarzan on Kisame's head." I giggled, breaking into a full-on laugh at his pissed and panicked look.

"Damn." He muttered, glaring at his cup. "I'm going to have to get rid of it."

"That _is_ if you find it." I said happily, about ready to take another drink of my ice water when a hand grabbed my waist, teeth on my neck.

"!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, digging my elbow into the zombie, successfully knocking him away. I turned, giving him a punch to the head while Itachi threw a knife, nailing it in the head. Once the word 'fuck' hit my ears, I realized it was Hidan.

"YOUR BASTARD!" I yelled, grabbing my neck where he put his teeth on me and an arm around my waist, slowly going over to the wall on the other side of the kitchen. There was running before everyone was now in the kitchen except Sam and Tobi.

"What happened?" Pain asked, looking around for an intruder.

"Hidan scared Ash by acting like a zombie." Itachi said, glaring at said person now laughing on the ground.

"T-that was so worth it!" He laughed, taking the knife out of his head. "The scream, the look on both of their faces, priceless!" I glared at him through misting eyes. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and that trick really had terrified me, and no amount of anger can take it away.

"He grabbed my waist and put his teeth on my neck." I said, voice constricting a bit as I sunk to the floor. I was trying not to cry, but was finding it harder then what I could handle. I could feel Pain glare at Hidan as well as the rest of the Akatsuki.

"That was uncalled for." Pain said. "Who knows how she'll react afterwards." I was now shaking on the floor, eyes misting even more. Konan came over, giving me a small hug.

"It's alright." She muttered, lightly patting my back. I appreciated the effort, but I felt no better. Sniffing, I tried to stuff back the tears and the lump in my throat. Sadly, it didn't work and my heart was still racing.

I curled myself into a ball, trying to hide my face. It may seem childish, but I didn't want them to see my tears, that and when I cry, I don't exactly look pretty. I could hear everyone leaving, probably going either back to their bedroom or the living room. Konan was gone to, leaving me alone.

Letting my tears fall, I started to quietly sob, glad that they weren't there to see or hear me. I jumped slightly when arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Deidara there, hugging me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, voice sounding weird from my now slightly running nose. He gave a small smile, hugging me closer to him.

"You comforted me, so I thought it was my turn to return the favor, un." He said gently, rubbing my arms in a comforting way. "I let my tears fall for you, so you can let yours fall around me, I won't tell, yeah." My lip quivered at his sweetness.

Letting out a lightly louder sob, I buried my face into his chest, my body shaking with each breath. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and strangely enough, I felt safe. Soon my tears were running out and my sobbing stopped, but I didn't move. Neither did he, instead he softly hummed, helping to make my headache go away.

I think I fell asleep, cause when I opened my eyes next, I was laying on something soft with some light covers on me. Everything was still a little blurry from the tears, but it went away after I blinked a few times. When I looked around, I found I was in Deidara's room, lying on his bed. When I looked for him, I found him sitting on a chair, fast asleep.

'_He must have taken me here while I was sleeping.'_ I thought, sitting up. He looked peaceful, like a little kid. Smiling a little, I took the blanket that was on me and put it on him, adjusting it so that it didn't fall. Taking one last look at him, I left the room, going to mine. I grabbed a few of my things and went into the bathroom to clean my teary eyes.

I frowned a little at the light redness, but pushed it to the back of my head as I exited the bathroom. Seeing Sam still sleeping, I shook my head and left the room. My head was elsewhere when I walked past the living room and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a poptart and munched on it, going to the living room.

"Ash-chan?" Tobi asked, bringing me back to the real world.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Were you crying?" He asked, pointing to my eyes. I looked away immediately, using my new bangs to hide them.

"Not particularly." I muttered, going over to lean on the wall. I continued to nibble on the poptart, shutting out everyone. I even ignored Sam when she came in and started to try to get me to talk. I was thinking about something else, not really sure what it was exactly.

"Ash, un." I looked up immediately, seeing Deidara there with a slightly confused look on his face. "Did you put the blanket on my, yeah?" He asked. I nodded, giving him a small smile. He returned it, coming over and putting a hand on my face, running a finger at the bottom of my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just from last night." I said, blushing a little when the mouth on his hand licked me. "What happened after I fell asleep?" He grinned, taking his hand off.

"I carried you to your room, but I was a little afraid Sam was going to wake up and throw something at me, so I took you to my room instead, un." He said. "I let you sleep on my bed, and I was going to sleep on the couch, but you looked a little sad, so I stayed, yeah."

Without thinking about it, I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. He blinked in surprise before blushing a little. I did the same thing, looking away while awkwardly rubbing my arm.

"What was that for, un?" He asked. I blushed a little brighter, trying to hide it with my hair.

"I-It was a thanks." I muttered, smiling a little. "For taking care of me." I took a glance up at him to see he was grinning a little. For a moment my heart fluttered, and it confused me a little.

"It was no problem, you did the same for me, un." He said. My grin grew as I turned to look at him. We just kind of stood there, looking at each other in silence before someone coughed. We turned to see everyone looking at us in surprise.

Sam's POV

I could not believe my eyes. When I come out of my room, I see Ash munching on a poptart with slightly red eyes. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't talk. Everyone tried and failed to get her attention, but once Deidara said her name, she responded immediately.

Then she let him cup her face, and gave him a peck on the cheek! What the hell has happened to my friend? They were getting so mushy, then they were blushing and gazing into each other's eyes. It was like a romance movie for crying out loud!

When Sasori coughed, the two turned to look at us in surprise before blushing bright red and looking away.

I looked over to Konan to see she had an evil grin on her face. I was sooo going to lose this bet! I turned back to the two, determination in my eyes. I stormed over to Ash, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What the hell!" I yelled, shaking her shoulders. "You were sort of flirting, FLIRTING! The Ash I know _never_ flirts!" She blushed, looking away while messing with her shirt.

"Well, I helped him and he was returning the favor." She mumbled. "He was being a good friend…"

"Ash, I saw the look in your eyes as well as his." I said seriously, turning her so that she faced me. "You like him and he likes you. More than just friend like, I'm talking about you two becoming a couple like." Her eyes widened and her face went bright red.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. I just shook my head, giving her a look.

"I know that you feel that way." I said, softening my voice. "If you really like him and he likes you just the same, go ahead and go for it. Just try not to go to fast, alright." She looked so surprised. Before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"I think I do like him." She murmured. "I'm a little afraid. What should I do?" I patted her back.

"Just be yourself and see what happens." I said, smiling a little. "Now go flirt with your man!" She blushed before bolting out of the room, me laughing behind her.

'_To think, the stubborn girl with the mask is falling in love with a pyromatic goof._

**I know, I know, there is fluff between the two. I still don't know 100% about the pairing. Anyway, I want to know for sure, and I also want to know that if they do become a couple, if they should truly bet together during a mission or a small trip?**

**Here is the stats for couples so far**

**Ash and Deidara: 5  
>Sam and Tobi: 1<br>Sam and Sasori: 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Loving the reviews! I just wanna tell you I am in a good mood right now because I got someone I kinda like flirting with me, and I'm feeling lighter than air! I don't know if I wanna start something with him cause, I admit, I'm a little scared. He really is sweet, but I've heard some rumors about him. I don't know if they're real, and I didn't before. We've been friends for about 2 years, and if you are Piko, yes you know him. So I wanna ask you, should I go for it, wait or what? **

**I would like to thank the reviewers for their votes and **_**FuneralParlor**_**, I am taking your suggestion, but giving it a little twist. **

**Anyway, enough with me, let's get to the story!**

Sam's POV

"You got to work on your punches." Kisame said, dodging another one of my attacks. I was doing well, occasionally gaining the upper hand, but I always lost in the end.

"I can't help it!" I yelled, jumping away. "I'm not a fast learner!" I dodged another punch from him, catching his foot and shoving it away.

"You got some strong hits, but they're in short bursts." Kisame said, jumping back so we were 5 feet from each other. "Maybe you should try something other than fighting." I felt my face heat up in anger. The ground under me shaking.

"I need to know how to fight!" I yelled angrily. "What else is there to do! Stand on the sidelines and watch people I care about fight for me!" He stumbled from the miniature earthquake I was creating.

"I'm not saying you can leave people to fight your battles!" Kisame said, holding his arms out. "I'm just saying that you should fight as a last resort, maybe try another thing similar to fighting.

"Like what!" I asked, arms crossed.

"Medical ninjutsu." Kisame said, shrugging. I thought over it in my head.

"I can fight as a last resort." I mumbled. "And with medical ninjutsu, I can heal and keep my friends going." A few more seconds of thought, and I had a decision.

"I'll go for medical ninjutsu." I told him. "But I still wanna know how to fight. Maybe learn some weapons training so that I can _at least_ defend myself." He smiled, nodding before holding a hand up for a break, going over to the benches where Zetsu was at.

"So you're going for medic huh? **We need a better one then Sasori and Kakuzu."** Zetsu said. I laughed.

"So I get two new teachers?" I asked. Seeing them nod, I grinned and ran towards where the others were waiting in the living room. Ash and Deidara were talking, and they looked happy, making me happy. Going up to Pain, I stood strait and tall.

"I am going to train less in taijustsu." I said, making everyone look to me. Pain raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. I smirked.

"Because I am going to become the head medic of the Akatsuki." I said. "That means you will have someone on the sidelines that no one has info on and their main focus will be on medicine. That and since I will be learning this at a younger age, I should be able to learn it fast."

He was quiet before he nodded, sighing. "Do as you may, you will have Kakuzu and Sasori teach you during your spare time. Now that your main focus is on injuries, you'll go basic to justsu's, so now you will be learning them with Kisame and Zetsu."

"YES!" I yelled, fist pumping. Ash was laughing. She gave me a thumbs up. I went over and high five'd her.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you a lot." I said.

"Yeah, I'll be your number one customer, other than Hidan of course." She said, smirking in an evil way. I rolled my eyes before going back over to the training ground where Zetsu was waiting to teach me how to be sneaky.

**Yeah, short chap. Mostly just a filler. Anyway, the stats so far it Mission for Dei and Ash to get together. Yes, I'm going to get them together. Now for Sam, I got 2 votes for her to go with Sasori, same for Tobi, and one vote for Itachi. Feel free to vote whenever, it will be a while before I decide to have her get with someone. Maybe she can have a love triangle –evil laugh- Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10 MISSION!

**Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe it's already the tenth chap! And**_** FuneralParlor,**_** You'll see! Anyway, enjoy the story, stats will be at the end of the chap. READ LOVIES! –still in happy mood- **

Ash's POV

The day was the usual, luckily I got my cast-like thing off today so it was free to move around. Sadly, everyone was acting like it was made of glass, annoying the hell out of me!

"It's not going to break into pieces!" I shouted, pouting.

"No one said it would." Itachi mumbled, reading his book.

"But your all acting like it is." I mumbled, rubbing said wrist. My fingers felt a little weird, but that was supposed to be normal. I rotated my wrists and messed with my fingers to make sure my hand was working properly.

"If you truly believe that it's ok, then you can go on a mission." Pain said, reclining on his favorite chair. I gave him a surprised look, so did Sam.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded, making me grin while Sam freaked.

"How come she gets to go on a mission?" She shouted, making me laugh.

"Because the mission I have in mind fits her best." He answered simply, taking a quick glance at Konan. Sam seemed to understand that and glowered while Konan smirked victoriously, leaving me clueless.

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"You and Deidara will go to a village a little way's from here. They are neutral and I want to know what they think of the Akatsuki. You are to act like travelers and are to go there and have a quick check-up on Ash. Your aliases will be Suzumi and Koro." Pain said, eyes closed. I was bouncing in my seat, exited that I was going to go on a mission.

"When do we leave un?" Deidara asked. "And I thought I wouldn't have any missions." Pain smirked ever so slightly.

"Your punishment was over a few day's now, and you leave as soon as you two get ready." He said. "Since Ash's balance skills have been worked on a bit, she should be able to walk strait, but you will have to go slow for her." I pouted.

"I can run." I said. "I got the stamina and speed." He just gave me a look, quieting me immediately.

"You'll have to go to the room in the back of the base for civilian clothes." Pain said, shooing us away. I was immediately out of my seat and in my room, packing up my MP3, some weapons (easily concealed) and some undergarments.

When I left the room, Deidara was already there, giving me a small smile. I returned it before following him to the back of the base. I noticed that the hallways got darker and that everything changed from stone and wood to complete wood. Suddenly it was bright again, before us a large door.

"Try not to faint, un." Deidara said, opening the door. When I saw the room, my jaw hit the ground.

"This is like cosplay paradise!" I said, running in and spinning around. "Are all these disguises?" Deidara nodded, going over to the left side of the room.

"Girls clothes are over at the right, un." Deidara said, voice muffled by cloth. I just shrugged before going over to that side, noticing how little clothing there was. I sighed before looking through the outfits, grinning when I found what I was looking for.

Changing quickly, I walked over to Deidara.

"How do I look?" I asked, opening the simple fan and using it to hide part of my face. Deidara looked over only to blush slightly.

"You look nice, yeah." He said, looking away quickly. I just shrugged it off before going over to my side, changing back into my original clothes. Quickly packing it into my bag, I went looking through the other clothes. Getting some ideas for future missions requiring disguises, I walked over to the door, waiting for Deidara to finish.

"Done, un." He said, making me laugh.

"You rhymed!" I giggled out, making him roll his eyes. We walked past the living room to the entrance of the hideout. Everyone was there, some smirking, some just looking bored.

"Good luck on your mission." Pain said, handing Deidara a map. "And try not to get yourself hurt Ash." I gave him a glare before giving Sam a quick hug.

"Good luck!" I said, pulling back.

"You too." She said, waving as I chased after Deidara's retreating form.

'_Yay! My first day out in the sun after coming here AND I get to go on a mission! Life is loving me!'_ I thought, a bounce to my step.

**Hey! You know, the guy that I liked, I hate him now. He was a jerk who was flirting with me while getting together with is ex. Anyway, I am still happy because at least I learned a new feeling. Now that Deidara and Ash are going on a mission, and with Sam learning medical ninjutsu, the story will get more interesting. **

**Still don't know who will be with Sam, but the options are Tobi, Sasori and Itachi. So far Tobi is winning. Review and I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Little awkward

**HELLO READERS! You know that Ash and Deidara are getting together, and that time is now in this and upcoming chaps! Yep, it's the mission! Now, for Sam, Sasori is ahead with 4 votes, Tobi has 3 and Itachi has 1 vote. Who will be with Sam? Anywho, now for what you were waiting for, THE STORY!**

Ash's POV

We've been walking for a bit so that I could soak up all the sunlight. I never thought I'd miss being outside so much!

Running ahead, I started spinning, giggling like crazy. Being even more goofy, I spread my arms out and made plane noises, running around Deidara while he laughed, probably thinking I was crazy.

"Calm down, un." He said, making me stop immediately, froze like a statue with my arms out and standing on one leg like one of my favorite characters from 'Inuyasha'. He rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Since we are going to have different names, we need to start using them, un." He said. I nodded, grinning.

"Alrighty Koro!" I said, doing a little salute. He rolled his eyes again, making my grin grow.

Walking at a reasonable pace, I reached in my pack to get my MP3 only to trip. Before I hit the ground, Deidara grabbed me, placing me on my feet. I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head at his look.

Stopping so I didn't trip again, I put one of my ear buds in my ear before offering the other to Deidara. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna listen to some music or not?" I asked.

"Why not, un." He said, shrugging before putting the bud in his ear. Grinning, I turned on the little silver Eclipse, finding that it was on my favorite band. Nickleback music flew though the device and into our ears, I started mouthing the words to the song, both of us walking again..

"What's this song, un?" Deidara asked. I smiled, taking a glance at him.

"It's 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickleback. The name pretty much tells you what the song is about." He nodded, bobbing his head to the song. Turning back to the path ahead, I started mouthing the words again.

That song and a few more Nickelback song's passed before a very awesome song came on.

"NUMA NUMA YAY! NUMA NUMA YAY! NUMA NUMA NUMAYAY!" I started singing loudly, laughing the entire time. Deidara once again looked at me like I was a nut job.

"What the hell are they saying, un?" He asked.

"I could tell you, but that would take to much brain power." I told him, continuing to laugh. So what if I was in a good mood, it was just so awesome right now! I can't help but laugh.

"Sooo?" I asked after I calmed down. "How long before we get there?" He looked at the map before answering my question.

"About 2 days at this pace, un." He said. My jaw dropped.

"What if we run!" I asked hopefully.

"Then we would reach it a little before sunrise un." He said. "That is if you run yeah." I pouted.

"And you can run faster?" I asked, crossing my arms. He nodded, a cocky smirk on his face. Grinning evilly, I turned around, arms up in the air. "I guess you are going to have to prove it to me, cause I don't believe you." I could tell that I got him. _hook_

"What do you want me to do that will show you I'm fast, un." He asked. "We can't race cause you would get left behind, yeah." I turned to lightly glare at him.

"If you can get us there before nightfall, using your own legs, I'll believe you." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"How are you going to catch up, and what do you mean by we, un?" He asked._ Line_

"You can give me a piggy back ride." I said simply. "I can just make a seal on my arm and store our stuff in there." He contemplated that before nodding, shrugging of his stuff. Taking a brush and ink, I drew what I needed to on my arm, thanks to Itachi's teaching. Taking the stuff, I made the right hand-seal before the things disappeared, now in my good arm. _Sinker~_

"Ready." I said, standing up. He bent down so it would be easier for me to get on his back while the ear bud stayed in both of our ears before he took off. Immediately I was laughing, a grin on my face that wouldn't go away.

"Told ya." He said over the wind, now going up into the trees. I took a glance at him to see he was smiling. Rush was now playing through the small devise, leaving both of us to grin wider.

"How fitting." I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. He nodded, taking a quick glance back at me. I gave him yet another smile, only for part of his hair to whack my face, making my nose twitch like a rabbits.

Of course, he was laughing at that, weaving through the surprisingly dense forest. Soon, believe it or not, the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback came on, making me blush intensely. Deidara gave me a little shocked look at the music playing, but before he could question, I switched to the next song, which just happened to be 'If you were mine' by Blessed Union of Souls. Again I switched it, only for there to be sappy love songs.

Finally giving up, I just turned it off, a giant blush on my face and silence between the two of us.

"I didn't know that you liked those kinds of songs un." Deidara said, not looking at me. I hid my face, a little more than embarrassed.

"I listen to all kinds of music." I muttered. "It just seems that those type of songs grouped themselves together." I saw him nod slightly. My eyes fell to the ground beside us, a light blush still painting my face.

Deidara's POV

I was surprised to hear the love songs playing on Ash's MP3. While she was hiding her face in my back, I glanced back at her. She had a blush on her face. _'So I'm not the only one blushing.'_ I thought, feeling the heat on my cheeks.

We didn't say anything after that, and I was afraid to. What was I supposed to say? Those songs made me think of you? Actually, now that I think about it, I wonder what she's thinking.

"Soo…." She began, filling the silence. "….I got nothing." I chuckled.

"Same, yeah." I said, risking a glance back at her. She was still looking away. Sighing, I took a look at the map. We were already halfway to our destination. Looking up, I found the sun already starting to set.

A rustling brought me out of my thinking. I looked down to see a granola bar in front of me.

"I thought you'd be hungry, and I didn't know if you wanted to stop or not." Ash mumbled. I smiled, taking it.

"Thanks, un." I said. "We'll keep going till we're on the outskirts of the village before changing, yeah." I could feel her nod. This got me to smile again.

Not too long after, lights were able to be seen from our destination. When I looked behind me to tell Ash, I saw that she was asleep, an unopened granola bar sticking out of her mouth. I chuckled, slowing down before landing back on the forest floor. I set her against a tree before sitting down myself, contemplating whether or not to wake her.

"Deidara?" I turned to see Ash slowly waking, looking around in confusion.

"I'm supposed to me Koro, un." I said, smiling. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot!" She said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. She turned to look at where the village was, a thoughtful look on her face before doing a seal, our stuff appearing before us.

"I'll go get changed over there." She said, walking over to the trees behind us. I nodded before grabbing my stuff, going in the opposite direction to change. When I finished, I went back to our original spot, waiting for Ash.

When I spotted her coming through the tree's I couldn't help but blush a little. She was wearing the outfit she dressed up in in the disguise room. _'We really need to re-name that room.'_ It was a typical kimono, except for the fact that the light blue, white and green made her eyes and hair pop out.

Ash's POV

He was blushing again, and I couldn't help but let my eyes widen a little. He was wearing a male kimono, similar to mine, but had yellow and orange in it. It almost made him seem like a sunset with his hair and eyes. I looked away quickly before I could blush.

"Y-you look nice." I said, cursing my stutter. My hearts getting gitty again. Sam is sooo right, I do like him!

"You to, un!" He said quickly. A smile grew on my face as I glanced back at him. He still had the blush. Going over to him, I grabbed his hair-tie before pulling it out, ruffling his hair so that it went on his shoulders and back.

"W-what are you doing, un?" He stuttered. I smiled again, gaining more confidence.

"I thought it would help make for a better disguise." I said. "My hair's going to be down to." Ever since we came here, I've had my hair up in a high pony tail, not as high as Deidara's, but still pretty high.

He nodded, glancing away. Grinning, I linked arms with him after re-sealing all our stuff in my arm. We walked down to the village, looking like normal travelers. The people in the village greeted us, and we gave hi's back.

Going to the small hotel there, we checked in.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked. I smiled.

"Do you have a room with two beds available?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We have only one room available, and it has a single queen-sized bed." She said. "You guy's managed to get here right before the festival." I took a glance at Deidara to see him looking slightly panicked, an almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

"W-we'll take it." He said. The lady nodded, handing us the keys. We smiled, giving a light bow before going to where the room that was written on the keys.

"You didn't say un!" I said, surprised. He smirked.

"I can control it when I want to, otherwise I ignore it, un." He whispered as we passed some people. I smiled, glad to know something else about one of my favorite pyro's. Soon we were at the room.

Deidara unlocked the door, opening it to a spacious room with dark blue walls and a bed with red blankets and a tame orange-yellow swirled pillows. I laughed before throwing myself on the bed, something I always did.

"Looks like the bed's large enough for the both of us." I said, noticing Deidara's still faint blush grow the slightest.

"A-are you sure, un?" He asked. "I can just sleep somewhere else…"

"It's alright, there's plenty of room." I said. "I've had to share the same bed with 5 of my cousins, it won't bother me any. And it's not like we'd be pressed against each other." I blushed after I said that, making me turn my head to the side quickly to hide it.

Distracting my mind, I unsealed our stuff. We had some food with us, so we split it before eating. I finished first, so I took my stuff before going into the bathroom, changing into a baggy shirt and shorts.

When I left the bathroom, Deidara went in., Finding myself tired, I laid down on the right side of the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Deidara's POV

I got out of the bathroom to see Ash already asleep. Going to the left side, I slipped and made sure she had some room and that I wasn't hanging off the edge before going to sleep, a tiny smile on my face.

**This chap was a little awkward to write. I had another story on my mind while writing this and I was watching some stuff on TV. Anyway, I know there's not a lot of fluff and the story is mostly awkward, but I promise this will get better! Thank you reviewers! **


	12. Chapter 12 SORRY FOR THE WAIT

Ash's POV

I was having a peaceful dream when I felt myself waking up by a light hitting my eyelids. I let out a little sigh, too comfortable to move. Knowing I had to get up sometime, I opened my eyes, blinking at the small ray of sunlight hitting my eye lids.

Feeling some shifting, I looked in front of me to be met with blue eyes. I could feel my heart lightly skip a beat. Giving a small smile, I continued to look at him.

"Good morning." I said shyly, noticing him smile as well.

"Morning, un." He replied. My grin grew as we continued to watch each other. He shifted slightly, and I noticed that his arms were around me and mine were the same way, both of our legs intertwined.

I guess he noticed to because he blushed a little. I giggled before sitting up, slipping out of the bed before going to our stuff, grabbing my hair brush and going through the lightly tangled mess.

"Here's yours." I said, tossing him his brush. He nodded in thanks before brushing his hair. He was about to put it up when I shot a rubber band at him.

"What was that for, un?" He asked.

"Hair down!" I scolded. He rolled his eyes before getting up, getting some clothes and going into the bathroom. Yawning, I stretched before grabbing some of my clothes for today. I started a flame on my fingertips, playing with it before the bathroom door opened, revealing a dressed Deidara.

"Your turn, un." He said. I nodded before going in, taking a quick shower. Believe it or not, I hated taking showers in a hotel. It always made me think of the shows where people have little camera's in there and watch you shower.

Smiling at Deidara, who was fixing his hair, I let flames rise and lick my fingers before running them through my hair, drying it quickly.

"No fair un." He whined. "You got an instant blow dryer." I laughed before going to him, my hair dry. I ran my fingers through his hair, instantly fixing it into a braid he wanted before pulling my hands back, a victorious smirk on my face. Plopping on the bed, I looked to my blond buddie.

"What are we doing today Koro?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when I said Koro. He chuckled.

"We'll go around the village Suzumi." He responded, holding back the tick. I laughed.

"We gonna get some breakfast?" I asked. He chuckled again, a smile on his face.

"Of course!" He responded. We laughed before heading towards the door. The hallways weren't crowded, so we went through easily. But once we made it outside, we found most of the people in the streets, merchant's starting to set up stands for the upcoming festival

"This must be a big event." I said, looking around in amazement. "I wonder what it's celebrating."

"We'll ask someone." Deidara said, already heading towards a simple stand. I quickly followed, trying to get past all the people roaming around like the morning people they are. Quickly we got some dango, cause we're awesome like that, and started to roam around.

Seeing some people at a stand, I dragged my buddy over.

"Hey, sorry to bug you, but do you know what the festival is about?" I asked. "We're visiting and were curious as to what it was." The vender laughed.

"It's alright kid." He said. "This is the festival of bonds."

"Festival of bonds?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, bonds as in friends, family, partners, allies and, most importantly, couples." He explained with a smile, looking between us. "If I'm guessing right, you two are either friends or a couple." We both blushed at that.

"W-w-were friends!" I explained quickly, waving my hands around. He laughed.

"Alright." He said. "My mistake." Deidara pouted at his chuckles while my head dropped in embarrassment. What Sam said popped into my head, causing me to go bright red.

"U-um, let's go look around Koro!" I said quickly, almost forgetting his alias before dragging him off into the crowd. Finding a clear spot, I plopped down and leaned against the side of an empty stand, head in my hands.

Deidara put a hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look up. I didn't want him to see how red my face was. Biting my lip, I tried to clear my head. _'think about the mission….think about the mission'_

"Suzumi." Deidara called. I didn't hear it though as I kept on chatting those four words in my head.

"Suzumi." I registered the voice, but continued chanting.

"Ash!" He whispered loudly into my ear, making my head shoot up. I looked at him, confusion on my no longer red face.

"What?" I asked, making him sigh.

"You were spacing out." He said. Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Sorry." I told him. "I was just distracted."

"With what?" He asked curiously. I thought quickly before answering.

"The mission." I said quietly. He nodded in understanding.

"Let's just walk around and gather info." He said quietly. "Might as well have some fun while we gather Intel." I laughed before standing up.

Like promised, we walked around to different stands, talking to some of the other people while listening to everyone talking around us. So far nothing on our group. When we asked about them, people seemed not to know about them.

About noon we walked just outside the village to a clearing with a few flowers. Sitting under a tree, we relaxed.

"Nothing so far." He muttered. Sighing, I laid down with my arms behind my head.

"We'll find something." I told him. "We just gotta wait." Meowing caught my attention. Looking up into the canopy of leaves, I saw a small orange black and white face staring at me. Seeing that my attention was elsewhere, Deidara leaned over to see what I was looking at.

"A cat?" He asked. I smiled, watching the fuz ball look down at us, fluffy tail waving behind it. When it tilted it's head in a curious way, I giggled. It meowed again, pawing at the branch. Tilting my head, I watched as the kitten paced around before stopping to look at us.

"I think it's stuck." I told him, standing up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing me grab onto a branch.

"I'm gonna get him or her down." I told him, hoisting myself up. Grabbing another branch, I continued to pull myself up, twitching a bit as I used my previously injured arm. Finally making it up to where the kitten was, I smiled, gently petting it's fur.

"Don't worry little guy, I'm gonna get you down." I told him or her, gently lifting it up. Feeling the branch shake, I just had enough time to secure the cat in my arms before the branch broke.

Letting out a little scream, I closed my eyes, waiting for my but to hit the ground. Instead of that, I felt arms catch me, holding me bridal style. Finally deciding to open my eyes, I saw my buddy there, eyebrow raised.

"Hehehe!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. He just shook his head before setting me upright. Forgetting him, I looked down at the kitten who was nuzzling my neck.

"Aw! So cute!" I cooed, cuddling the kitten.

"Paws!" A kids voice yelled, making me turn to see a small kid and his mom run over.

"Is this kitten yours?" I asked, looking down at him. He nodded.

"She's been missing for a while." He said as I handed the kitten to him. "Thanks for finding her!" I laughed, rubbing the kids head.

"No prob." I told him. His mom was now behind him, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for getting her." She said. "We figured she'd be out here somewhere." I smiled.

"Like I said, it was no problem." I told her. She thanked me again before walking away.

"Don't I get a thanks, un?" Deidara asked, letting his tick slip. Smiling, I gave him a big hug.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling up at him. He blushed a little, looking away with a small smile. Grinning at making him blush, I grabbed his hand and ran back into the village, him stumbling behind me.

We got a quick lunch and continued to go around the village. Laughing with the locals and some visitors like us, I found it to be overall amazing. There was even some music and a couple girls that I have befriended dragged me away to dance.

Laughing and spinning, the girls taught me how to do a dance reminding me of something similar to a line dance.

"You seem to be having fun." Deidara laughed as I finally made my way over to him.

"And you should be joining." I told him, grabbing my hand and pulling him into the dancing crowd. He looked uncomfortable and kept on trying to get away, but I just continued to hold his hand, dancing and spinning with him.

"Come on!" He whined.

"Not until you smile!" I laughed. He tried to give one, but it was obviously fake. Smiling I said. "Not good enough!"

Just then someone bumped into me, causing me to bump into my buddy and so on. We all fell like domino's.

"The hell!" Deidara muttered, trying to get up. I tried to get up as well, but the person on top of me was kind of pinning me down. But somehow, everyone was back up and stumbling around. Seeing kids running around the group, one of them pushed someone to the side and into another person, starting another domino effect.

"Crap!" I yipped before we were knocked down. I blacked out for a second before coming too. First thing I saw was wide blue eyes.

Confused, I tried to figure out why he looked surprised. Then I noticed his blush. Also I noticed the weight on my face.

Putting all the pieces together, I blushed crimson, eyes just as wide as his.

'_He's kissing me! Not that he meant to, but still!' _I thought, heart beating faster and faster. _'What do I do, what do I do!'_ As if hearing my plea, he was sitting up, allowing me to do the same. Both of our faces were bright red.

Looking down, I put a hand to my lips. That was my first kiss. Why was fate playing with me! Glancing over at him, I noticed his blush fading slightly, but was still there.

"U-u-u-um." He stuttered, holding his hand out to me while looking away. Shakily I took it, allowing him to pull me up. We looked at each other for a second before moving away. This is too weird.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What am I supposed to do!

"I-I-I, uh, I th-think we should get out of here." I muttered, eyes to the ground and heart still racing.

"Y-yeah." He agreed, walking away. I followed a little ways behind, tying not to look at him.

'_What am I supposed to do? The guy I found out I actually like kinda kissed me. Should I say something, is he going to? Does he like me?' _I mentally slapped myself. _'Get yourself together! You're supposed to be calm and focused, not acting like a school girl!'_

Taking a few deep breaths, I managed to get my blush down to a tiny pink tint. All I have to do is stay calm. We have a mission, what happened can wait.

"Uh, where should we go next?" I asked, standing by him now. He jumped a little, seeming to be in deep thought earlier.

"Ah, I think maybe over there." He said, pointing to a small bar-like stand. That would be the perfect place to get any info on how people think of the Akatsuki.

Walking in, I could instantly smell the scent of alcohol. I've known that sent since I was a baby. My grandfather was a fan of beer and was always trying to get one of us kids to take a swig. Another one of my grandfathers was an alcoholic and was not as controlled when drunk. A lot of my family usually have some sort of alcohol around, but the only abusive ones are my dad's dad. Made me shudder at the stories I was told of him by my dad uncles and aunt.

I was snapped back at a man stumbling over to me, the smell of sake on him.

"Why aren't you a pretty thing!" He slurred, a goofy smile on his face. "Your girlfriends pretty to!" I laughed at Deidara's angered face. It reminded me of a little kid.

"Sorry, my friend here is a guy, not a girl." I said, a large smile on my face. The drunk made a goofy face.

"Oh! Sorry man." He said, swaying to the side. "Cuto's on getting a smoking girl friend!" I blushed a little but laughed, Deidara's face going a pink tint while he blinked a few times.

"W-we aren't-" He didn't get to finish as the drunk yelled someone's name while running and stumbling over to them.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was a goofy drunk and reminded me of one of my uncles when had a few to many. He would say some of the most random shit!

"Come on, let's find a place to sit." I said, grabbing my pals hand and dragging him over to where most of the people where. We found a seat on the bar and asked for water.

There were a couple funny drunks. Some flirted with me, a couple girls flirted with Deidara and even a few guys. What was funny was when either a girl or guy came up and flirted with both of us. Deidara kept on getting this childish pout on his face which I found adorable, which made me want to laugh.

We were talking to this girl that was flirting with both of us when this guy came stumbling up to the bar. Instantly I knew he had a few drinks and wasn't like the bubbly drunks around us.

"Oh my, he's creepy." The girl that was called Sana said, putting a hand to her mouth while hiding behind my shoulder. I giggled at her actions but kept a wary eye on the man.

"Give me a beer." He slurred, slamming his fist down on the bar next to me. I moved away from him, a hand going to my nose. He reeked of alcohol and BO. The bar tender didn't look very happy by the way he was looking at the guy and biting his lip.

"Here you go sir." He said, setting one down by him. The guy yanked it off the table and gulped it down, whipping his mouth with his dirty sleeve when he was finished.

"Oh my." Sana said again, hand covering her nose and mouth. She was wobbling and looked at the guy in disgust. "Does he even know what a bath is?" I gulped as the guy looked over at us.

"You say something bitch!" He shouted, waving his mug around. Sana sank behind me, quavering.

"Don't mind my friend, she had a little more then she could handle." I said, giving a small smile. He scowled in return.

"Was I talkin to you ya slut." He snapped. I could feel my chakra spike ever so slightly in anger.

"No but-"

"Then can it dumb ass!" He screamed, waving his mug at me. Everyone was looking over at us while the bar tender was trying to calm him down, or at least take his mug away.

"I was defending my friend!" I shot back, giving him a glare.

"Like I give a shit!" He roared, standing up. I did the same, Sana still behind me.

"I think it would be best if you were to leave the bar sir." The bar tender said. The man turned to him.

"You can't go ordering me around!" He shouted, throwing his mug at him.

"Hey stop!" I yelled, grabbing onto his arm when he tried to hit the guy. He shoved me into my stool and onto the ground.

"Don't touch me bitch!" He yelled, facing me. He was about to go and hit me when Deidara came over and caught his fist.

"Leave her alone." Deidara said calmly, I'm assuming glaring the guy down.

"I can do whatever the hell I want ya cross dresser!" The drunk yelled. He tried to take another swing, but Deidara blocked it.

"I am not a cross dresser!" He shouted. "And if you don't want to leave, then I will escort you." Twisting one of the drunks arms behind his back, Deidara shoved him out of the bar before walking back over to me.

I looked up at him in shock as he held his hand down to me. Taking it, he pulled me up.

"You alright Suzumi?" He asked. I almost forgot about our fake names.

"Um, yeah." I said, nodding with the same look still on my face. "Thanks for defending me." He smiled a little.

"You defended Sana and the bar tender, so I thought it was my turn to defend someone." He said. "And who better to defend then one of my best friends?" I blushed, looking away from his face with a small smile on his face.

"T-thanks." I said happily.

"Come on, I heard that there's going to be a movie outside." He said, tugging on my hand. I smiled, nodding before I set down some money to pay for the water and the one guy's beer.

Smiling, we headed towards the valley, where there were many blankets set out. People where everywhere. There were friends, families and couples everywhere. I even spotted what looked like some village leaders sitting together.

Finding a spot under an oak tree, we watched as a screen appeared on one of the walls set out in the valley.

"What movie is it?" I whispered, leaning over to my pall so as not to disturb the people around us.

"Not sure." He responded, eyes set on the wall. Leaning against the tree, we watched as the little countdown went before the actual movie. I laughed realizing that this movie was perfect for the festival. All sorts of bonds were in it.

Halfway into the movie and I was really into it. I almost cried when tragedy struck (In the movie, I mean).

"You're really into the movie." Deidara whispered, leaning over. I rolled my eyes.

"Pointing out the obvious." I muttered back. "But it's so good!" He chuckled a little.

"It's got it's moments, I'll give it that." He said. I sighed a little.

"Is it weird that I miss your un's?" I asked, glancing up at him. He just smirked.

"What's got you saying that?" He asked. I blushed a little.

"I think it adds to your charm." I admitted, looking away. Focusing back on the movie, I was once again near tears at the scene. The main characters were set afloat in the ocean, waiting for rescue.

"Aw!" I sighed. "He's sacrificing his chance at life so that she can have a better chance." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You're mushy." He muttered.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Depends on the person." He said. Taking a chance, I put the question out there.

"What if it was me?" I asked. He froze for a bit, looking at the screen displaying the romantic moment.

"I would try to make it so that both of us had a chance." He answered.

"What if you had a choice though?" I asked. "Yours over mine?" He paused again.

"I-I guess I would chose you." He admitted quietly, making my heat do a happy flip. I smile up at him.

"Well it's a good thing we aren't in that situation, cause I would be pushing you to save yourself." I told him. He looked down at me in slight shock before smiling.

"Well I would win the argument." He said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've been known to get my way when I go at it full heartedly."

"Same could be said for me." He responded. We barely registered our faces getting closer and closer.

"I don't think you would win." I taunted.

"Given the chance, I would prove you wrong again and again." He said. "Why do you think I am the way I am?" I laughed.

"Because you are always keeping your head in the hard part of life." I whispered.

"And it seems that you have your head in the clouds." He retorted quietly, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm living it up." I said. "You should join me." We were really close now. My heart was beating anxiously.

"Hm, maybe, un." He said, his tick slipping. I giggled , making him smile.

"Come on." I taunted. "You will sometime."

"How about now?" He asked. Before I could fully absorb what he said his lips where on mine, his eyes closed. Mine widened before slowly closing. Leaning forward, I deepened it. Before I knew it my arms where around his neck, his around my waist.

'_Finally!'_ I thought happily. _'He likes me back! The kiss says it all.'_ I blushed a little at the thought that I actually wanted him to kiss me. There were butterflies in my stomach, just like you would read in stories.

'_That's what this is, my life has become a story.'_ I thought as we pulled away for air. _'My life has become a story people read about. But I'm living it. And I couldn't be any more happy with how it's going so far.'_

Leaning in, we continued to kiss. We barely registered the people around us. I was smiling like I won the lottery, which I kinda did. I found out that I had some importance in life, had a new family and actually fell in love. Now I was experiencing my third kiss. I couldn't be any more happy then I was right now.

Pulling away again, we looked to see the movie was done. Smiling, I pulled him up and ran back to our hotel. He was following, a huge ass grin on his face. We past small families and couples to our room.

Turning around, I pulled him in for another kiss. This one was deeper and I felt myself blush as my favorite blond bomber pulled me closer, one arm around my waist the other placed on the upper part of my back.

Forcing ourselves to separate, we quickly got changed into our pj's before hopping into bed. I giggled when he pulled me towards him, his face in my neck and hair. Smiling like never before, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before closing my eyes to sleep happily in the arms of the man that I've come to love.

Deidara's POV

I couldn't believe it. I finally made a move and now the girl I've come to love is in my arms. This mission was the thing I needed to finally move past the friend zone. There was no way I would have gotten past that back at the base with Hidan and Kisame. Those two would team up to mess with me and Ash.

But since it was the two of us, I got to finally show her that I like her. And I was more than happy when I found that she liked me back. It was all in that kiss.

How can I forget the kisses? Maybe those mushy moments in movies and shows actually weren't so stupid after all.

'_Shit, what about the guys back at the base'_ I thought. _'Who knows what the hell they'll do'_ Sighing, I decided to focus on the girl sleeping in my arms. I felt my face soften as I pulled her closer.

'_She likes me for me' _I thought happily. _'Now if only I didn't have to hold back the speech thing and hide my hands…'_ I blushed as my thoughts traveled. _'No, I will not think about that!'_

Rustling brought back my attention to Ash. Her face was in my chest and she was mumbling things in her sleep. Smiling, I kissed her forehead before going to sleep myself. _'We still have two days here without the idiots at the base'_

With that happy thought in mind, I fell asleep with a face splitting grin on my face.

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO PUT THIS UP! I have a lot of excuses like other stories and going places, but I will tell you that I have been working on pictures for this story as well as other ones, published and not. **

**I HAVE CHIBI'S THAT I SWEAR THAT I WILL PUT UP WHEN I HAVE ALL OF THEM DONE!**

**Ok, Dei and Ash have officially hooked up. Now what about Sam? She still has time before she gets paired up. I have decided that since there was only one vote for the weasel with her, either Tobi or Sasori will be with here**

**Here is the status now…..they are tied  
>HELP BREAK THE TIE!<strong>

**Bye now!**


	13. not chapter

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	14. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	15. YAY!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	16. Chapter 13

Piko's POV

I got this strange feeling. It was almost like a chill going up my spine, but I wanted to smile.

Glancing over at Konan, I saw she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I think I won the bet." Konan said.

"Sadly, I think you won too." I sighed, but smiled. "And I think that the two pyro's are getting cozy together."

"As long as they don't come back with Ash pregnant." Kakuzu spoke up. "Too much money to be taking care of a child." I glared at him.

"If she does come back pregnant I'm gonna castrate him." I growled. "Also, what the heck is with you guy's and Ash getting knocked up?!"

With the two, 3rd POV

The two let out a sneeze, waking them both up.

"I think someone's gossiping about us." Ash muttered.

"Probably the guys back at the base, un." Deidara responded, closing his eyes and pulling Ash closer. She laughed before snuggling to him.

"I don't wanna get up." She sighed. "But we will have to sometime."

"The mission can wait five minutes, yeah." He said, smirking. She laughed before sighing happily. They both again sneezed.

"I guess the mission isn't patient." Ash laughed, getting up reluctantly. Deidara, however, pulled her back down, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"Just five more minutes, un." He mumbled, burying his face in her neck. Rolling her eyes, she tried getting up again, but he just tightened his grip. Trying again, she yipped.

"Alright, I give, I give!" She giggled. Smiling, Deidara stopped tickling her and held her close, trying to once again go to sleep. Rolling her eyes again, Ash closed her eyes and snuggled closer. A tapping on the window made both of them groan.

"Come on, un!" Deidara yelled, getting up and opening the blinds. A crow was sitting on the window sill. Letting the bird in, it flew into the room and settled on a nightstand.

"Itachi?" Ash asked, sitting up.

"Just a clone, un." Deidara grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's the news?" There was a poof and a small cloud of smoke. Dissipating, it revealed the Itachi clone.

"Status update." He asked, looking at the two boredly.

"Nothing yet sensei." Ash said, stretching. "They either don't talk about you guys or they haven't even heard of the Akatsuki." The clone nodded.

"Alright, you two are expected back in 4 days." He said before disappearing. Sighing, Ash stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"We can't sleep in now." She said from the doorway. "We'll just have to continue on with the mission for two more days. Let's not forget we're supposed to check on my wrist." It was Deidara's turn to sigh.

"Alright." He said, stretching. "But tomorrow, we're sleeping in." Smiling and rolling her eyes, Ash closed the bathroom door and started her shower.

_Time Skip_

The two were now roaming the village hand in hand, trying to find the medical center.

"Is it me or are there more couples then before." Ash asked. Deidara chuckled.

"I'm seeing it to." He said. Smiling, they went over to the vendor that told them about the festival

"Ah, another new couple!" He laughed, making the two blush.

"Yeah." Deidara said, smiling shyly. "It kinda happened." The man laughed again.

"Those kids." He sighed, smiling happily. "They struck again."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, head tilted to the side.

"Each year the kids of the village get together and do things like making two people fall on each other like in the dance." The man explained. "It creates new couples and renews the romance for others." The two smiled.

"Well, they did their job well." Ash responded, smiling when she felt Deidara's arm slip around her waist.

"So they did." The man laughed. "So, what'd you come over here to ask this time?"

"We wanted to know where the medical center is." Ash said. "I previously broke my wrist and we heard that this village had a good medical center." The man laughed.

"That's alright, the building you're looking for is down the block, it'll have a large red cross over the door, can't miss it." The guy said, leaning over his stall to point the direction.

"Thank you." They said, bowing their heads.

"No problem." The guy responded, waving them off. Smiling, the two headed in the direction the man pointed them to and found the building. Entering, they were met with the smell of ointment and herbs. Ash went up to the front desk while Deidara stayed back.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering when I could get a check up?" She asked, shyness kicking in. The receptionist smiled.

"Yeah, we'll have someone check up on you right now if you want." She answered.

"Thank you!" Ash responded, bowing a little with a smile on her face. The receptionist motioned for one of the nurses to come over.

"Hello, my name is Hanna. What do you need checked out?" The nurse greeted warmly.

"Hi Hanna." Ash greeted. "I broke my wrist a while back and my friends have been pushing me to get it checked up on after it healed to make sure everything's alright."

"Oh my, how'd you do that?" Hanna asked, leading Ash to a checkout area.

"Let's just say I'm _very_ accident prone." Ash said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's alright, I'm injury prone myself." Hanna said, smiling. "May I see it?" Nodding, Ash held out her previously injured arm. Taking it gently, Hanna probed around the area, taking note of Ash's reactions and the feel of the bone and muscle.

"Well, everything's healed alright, you just need to make sure not to strain it too much. Other than that, you're good to go." Hanna said, smiling at Ash. Ash smiled in return, thanking the nurse.

Smiling, the both of them chatted as they made their way back to the front desk, where Deidara was waiting for them.

"Everything's fine." Ash said, smiling up at Deidara.

"That's good." He said, pulling her into a hug. Hanna's and the receptionists giggling caught their attention.

"You two are so adorable!" The receptionist giggled. "You remind me of my husband and myself when we were younger." Blushing and looking away, the two couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." Ash said, smiling at the two. They waved it off, still smiling.

"Go enjoy the festival." Hanna said, shooing them off. "Have fun!" Deidara and Ash waved at them, heading back out into the crowded streets.

"Well, let's take their words to heart, and who knows, we might end up with some intel." Ash said, smiling up at Deidara.

Smirking, he replied. "Who's thinking about the mission now, hm?" Rolling her eyes, she dragged him off into the streets.

For the rest of the day they went from stall to stall, playing games, eating food and buying little trinkets. By the end of the day, they were too tired to do much else and headed back to the hotel room, where they crashed. They hadn't heard a single comment about the Akatsuki, but at one of the games, Ash had heard someone talk about some group called the 'Youki Rigu'.

_'I'll tell the Akatsuki about it when we get back.'_ Was Ash's last thought before she fell asleep.

**I know this is kind of a sucky chapter, but I hope you still like it. It's going to take me a while to get back into writing so much! Anyway here's the stats **

**Sam and Tobi: 6  
>Sam and Sasori: 5<strong>

**OH! Just to let you know, There will be two other OC main characters coming into the story. I am also bringing in this gang, 'Youki Rigu', into the story to make it more interesting. Think of it as a rival group for the Akatsuki. **

**Anyway, once again sorry if it was sucky, and hopefully It'll be better by the next chapter. Please vote, and Ja Ne~!**


End file.
